The Mysteries behind Radar
by Otaku With Cats
Summary: Watch our favorite M*A*S*H team as they try to uncover the mysteries behind Radar as he slips up on what seems, to be a flaw in their knowledge of his identity, what they thought might have been a simple lie to save his family, might uncover all of the secrets that the young farmer has been hiding so very well for so very long. I do not own the photo.
1. Chapter 1

The Mysteries behind Radar

Hi! My name is Walter O'Reilly, but you can call me Radar. I work in the military, no I'm not a soldier I'm just a company clerk for the M*A*S*H 4077th. It's kind of difficult here, but the people are real swell so I guess that makes up for it. Well gee I've never written anything about myself before… I'm not quite sure what to do, but my ma' always told me to be myself so I guess that's what I'll try to do.

I closed my journal and took out some files, that reminds me, I need to remember to tell Colonel Potter to sign these papers for the new oxygen tanks from Sol. Suddenly I see a man with black hair wearing a red bath robe and looking as though the army told him he needed to stay here till the war ends… wait.

"Radar, where the hell is my mail?"

"Uh…. your mail?" I hope this isn't going where I think it's going.

"Yes Radar, unless you have forgotten today is mail day." Uh oh.

"Well, um, you see…. The thing is… the mail doesn't come till tomorrow." Here we go.

"WHAT?! Radar I told you I **_have _**to get that package today!"

"But sir, I told you yesterday that the mail was delayed until further notice!" He does this almost every time the mail comes. I mean it's not my fault that the military can't get the dates and times straight!

"Radar, that was **_yesterday. _**Today is a new day which means, my mail."

"Gee Hawkeye, what do you expect me to do?!" no matter what I do I still can't seem to get any recognition for my job, It's not easy being a company clerk.

"I expect you to get off of your lazy ass and do something for once!" okay that's it! I wasn't going to say anything about it but that was the last straw.

"Are you kidding me?! Do you know how hard I work to keep this place in shape?! Who do you think orders the shipments and tries their hardest to make this whole stupid camp less of a hell hole for everyone?! I didn't ask to be in this war. I didn't ask to be a shorty, and I certainly didn't ask to be enlisted before I was even old enough to **drink!**!"

Oh no, I covered my mouth with my hands as Hawkeye stares at me with a look of horror. I go to run out the Post Op doors but I realize Captain Hunicutt just walked in along with Major Winchester, Major Houlihan, and (probably the worst one of all) Colonel Potter, they just looked at me in a stunned silence as if contemplating what I just said. At this point I just ran out of the office pushing Hawkeye aside with one thought on my mind

'oh ma' I messed up **real **bad!'

Hawkeye P.O.V

My day didn't start off very well, in fact it was as if a herd of buffalo ran right through our unit and everyone was suffering the aftermath, but this by far was the worst part of the day, Radar never explodes or losses his temper, or at least not around anyone. So I was really surprised when he jumped on his feet with fists clenched and looking as though he was ready to take on the whole of South Korea.

….….Awkward time skippy thinger ma doodle…..

After those last words slipped from his mouth his whole demeanor changed even before what he had said registered in my brain. He went from angry to surprised and then to downright terrified. Then it hit me, Radar was enlisted before he could drink? That would have made him at the most seventeen years old. A seventeen year old has no place being in a war, a thought struck me. What if Radar was enlisted as a soldier, if that were the case then someone might have to sign of on a sheet of paper 'Walter O'Reilly. Age: 18 Time of death: x xx xxxx' and then the letter, oh god the letter would have been awful, I have no doubt that Radar would die in combat and then his family would have to receive a letter that tells them that their seventeen year old son died, in the war no less. I looked to my side as Radar ran past me, everyone had heard everything (so I assume) this war jumbles up peoples thoughts but one rang clear as a gong, Radar and I along with everyone present will be having a very serious talk very soon.

**Whoop whoop! Please tell me if I should continue or not. My last story The Oracle Chronicles will not be updated as I have lost the muse I had before for it, but don't worry I am absolutely dedicated to finishing a story that I get at least one review on that is NOT from my family, I'm talking to you Lenard. But yeah feedback would be awesome and I will not continue until I get one review from a non-family member. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Radar's P.O.V

I started running as fast as I could, I didn't really know where I was going but I just wanted to get away from the memory of their shocked faces, this is just like what happened last tim-

'**No! Radar we don't think about that remember?' ** 'Oh no, no no no no no no no! I thought I had gotten rid of you!'

_'Radar that hurts, how could you get rid of us when we're you?'_ 'But you're not me! Not really anyways.' **'Do you honestly still believe what you're therapist told you?' **'But he said you'd go away if I did everything , if I changed he said the voices would go away!' _'I'm sorry honey but I don't think us going away would help you.' _

Hawkeye's P.O.V

I turned towards the post-op doors where my best friends in this hell hole are located and stated "I'm going after him, anyone else?"

Margaret was the first to recover "I'm going with you, I for one want some answers." Everyone else followed soon after. We started making our way across our home away from home asking questions from everyone we passed, we stopped when we reached the sign for the 'camp' "Should we go beyond this to look for him?" Klinger asked.

We all turned towards Colonel Potter; "Of course we'll go! But Hunnicutt and Winchester are staying behind."

"Are you trying to tell us that we're not useful?!" questioned an infuriated BJ. "Of course not, quite the contrary. What would happen if while we're out looking for Radar we got wounded? I needed some of my best surgeons to stay here to take care of them."

"Well if you wanted some of your best surgeons here, as you have just stated, then why isn't Pierce in our little 'group'?" asked Winchester.

"I thought you said your 'kind' were a cut off of leather Winchester. We all know that Hawkeye has the best relationship with the kid as any man in this darn-gon war! We also don't know what kind of state he'll be in when we get there, for all we know he could have stepped on a land mine!" Winchester just scoffed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip, and no this is not a TARDIS time skip. T.T~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We have been walking for what seemed to be around forty five minutes when we suddenly heard the sound of crying behind a tree. "That might not be Radar, it could be an enemy soldier that's trying to lure us out so he can strike." Said Klinger. "Or it might not be an 'enemy soldier' and it could be Radar, besides you're starting to sound like Frank and honestly it doesn't suit you very well." I exclaimed.

Can you believe this? We're just standing here when Radar could be hiding behind that tree crying over how he saw some fellows hit a land mine. I can't stand it anymore; I start to walk towards the tree when suddenly the crying stops. I thought maybe he was coming out but all that was there was silence and so I forged on. "Radar?" I look behind the tree and see none other than Radar in the fetal position acting like he just found out that his whole family died. "Radar." I said whilst shaking said person.

"Stop." There he finally said something! Well now that he's okay I might as well get some things out of my system.

"How could you do something so stupid, and reckless?! How in the name of Korea did you get drafted when you're underage?! How? How?!" There it's out now I'll finally be able to say sensible thing-

"Hawkeye please make them stop. They won't stop. I've been to every therapist in the whole of Iowa and still the voices don't stop!" I was shocked; I expected him to say 'I'm sorry' or at least 'I'll explain' but this, this isn't sane, this isn't something Radar would say.

"Klinger run back to the unit and get Freedman over here as fast as he can, it's an emergency." I hear Colonel Potter say frantically. I turn back to Radar to see him standing up and shaking my hand.

_"Hello my name is Sally_, _I suppose you are Hawkeye; Radar has said many good things about you!"_

**All of ze cliffhangers! OMG I want to thank the academy- I mean the lovely reviewers who actually took time out of their lives to read my story! Thank you Brainfart4326 and guest! Those were very encouraging reviews and the reason I've even made a second chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Totally keep forgetting to do this!**

**Radar: Hey! What're you doing to me in this story?! WHY AM I SUDDENLY A GIRL?!**

**Me: ohhhhhhh it's gonna get MUCH worse! *chuckles evily***

**Radar: …..help…**

**Hawkeye: HEY! Why am I here?! I thought this story was about Radar not me!**

**Klinger: yeah! And why don't I get more 'screen' time?!**

**Me: Okay people calm down, and don't call the police!**

**Everyone: ummmmmmmmmmm why?!**

**Me: because I'm storing a dead body in here.**

**Everyone: *inching away***

**Radar: *tipping chair he was tied to over trying to get away***

**Me: guys I was kidding! Do you honestly think I'd kill someone?!**

**Everyone: *whistle***

**Me: T.T okay Max do the disclaimer 'cause I'm an idiot who's gonna get sued 'cause she forgot to actually say none of this wonderful magical more adjectives I don't have time to type stuff.**

**Klinger: fine. Otaku/miss I kill people for a living (Me: HEY!) does not own me or my friends, thank god!**

**Chapter 3**

**Colonel Potter's P.O.V**

I just stared gaping at what 'Radar' just said. Has he gone insane from the war and bloodshed? And if so then why now? My thoughts were interrupted by a shrill sounding voice saying

_"Oh don't look at me that way. Christopher told me this would happen; But I don't understand I mean Christopher is wrong about everything almost all the time, expesally when it comes to first impressions; that's normally my area of expertise." _She stared at our expressions again for a few moments.

_"My god it still hasn't changed! Honestly you look as if a unicorn popped out of a hat! My, this is so disappointing." _I was still in shock but was suddenly flushed out of the daze when Margaret started speaking.

"Who are you exactly and what happened to Radar?" Despite the look of utter horror displayed on her face, her voice was calm and collected.

_"Oh well you see this is where it gets a little complicated I'm afraid. I am Walter, or at least one of his personal traits." _

She waited a few moments before continuing seeming as if she was trying to figure out what to say next. _"You don't know this but Walter has Multiple Personality Syndrome- Oh for the love of God could you please close your mouths!"_

I quickly realized that that statement was directed mostly towards me as I realized that in fact my mouth was hanging wide open; I turn towards Hawkeye to see him doing the same thing I was. _"Thank you. Now as I was saying, Walter has Multiple Personality Syndrome and I in fact are one of the three personalities we have found within. I am Sally, the Comforter, the Sassy Wife, the trapped beauty, the beautiful artist who has to hide her feelings in vai-"_

"Okay we get it!" piped up Margaret." I think we should all go back to the M*A*S*H unit, and have a calming cup of the wonderful tea Rosy kindly offered me yesterday." Margaret inquired.

"Oh and 'Sally', while we're in the unit please try to act like Radar until we get everything sorted out, alright?" She exclaimed whilst pointing at one hand Sally had help up on her hip leaning to one side, after realizing what had happened Sally quickly went back to her standing position.

I still don't know what to make of this, my thoughts are all jumbled together, I can't think right, and I'm barely comprehending the situation at all! I wonder if Hawkeye is like this. At least we can count on good 'ol Margaret to keep everthing settled and moving along. Wow I'm not even thinking like myself, I was going to have some gin but I think I'll take up Margaret's offer and just have tea.

**Hello! Sorry if this was really short, It's kind of 12:33pm and I wrote this all in one go. Also if you're confused about why Colonel Potter was completely out of character and why he seemed so distant, think about if your best friend suddenly started acting like the opposite gender and started taking on a whole new personality and claiming they had Multiple Personality Syndrome, wouldn't you be a little out of sorts too? Also thank you so much Guest the review was awesome and the finale was so sad omg I almost cried. Cookies to all of the fabulous reviewers and readers. (::) (::) (::) **

**Also I was meaning to do this in the last chapter but might as well now.**

_Italics = Sally_

**Bold = Christopher (he'll come in later on, and I'm so excited to write his character)**

Normal = Radar and everybody else

Underlined = Walter (This'll make more sense and the story progresses)

**Also all of the questions Hawkeye was going to ask Radar will be answered.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four! ^.^**

**Okay I guess we're doing this again…..**

**Klinger: *now tied up to a chair next to the fallen Radar* Why am I here? I didn't do nothing!**

**Me: You screwed up my disclaimer.**

**Klinger: I did no such thing!**

**Me: T.T you insulted me.**

**Klinger: And so I get tied up to a chair?!**

**Me: Yes! ^.^**

**Everyone: O-O**

**Me: awwww you guys are doing the Baymax face!**

**Everyone: uhhh what?**

**Me: oh no, welp I hope the Doctor comes to save me! ^.^**

**Hawkeye: well you know, I'm the doctor and could do more than save you. *wink***

**Me: I'm almost thirteen years old Pierce.**

**Hawkeye: O-o ummmmmmmmmmmmmm…. Don't call the cops?**

**Everyone: HAWKEYE!**

**Winchester: *walks in suddenly and turns towards Klinger and Radar* What in the name of Mary are you two doing in chairs may I ask?**

**Me: welp you're surprisingly calm about all of this.**

**Winchester: You never know what Max will get into. Although I'm not quite acquainted, with the fellow who seems to be in a most unfortunate position.**

**Me: T.T oh come on Winny no more of the fancy shmancy talk.**

**Winchester: Well what you would call 'Fancy shmancy' I call etiquette- **

**Me: *shoves sock in Charles mouth whilst tying him to a chair.***

**Everyone: HEY-**

**Me: *death glare***

**Everyone: *cowards back***

**Well I guess all have to do this job since everyone here are absolute morons. This has been really long but oh well. I do not own any of the magical fancy shmancy stuff which is M*A*S*H. Also, if you recognize it from somewhere other than from myself; I do not own it.**

**Winchester's P.O.V**

**It was certainly a shock to our indescribably horrible unit, when Max ran into the camp past the gate screaming for someone to run to the phone and try to get a fellow named Sparky I believe,**

** to get a Mr. Sidney Freedman (I believe he was said to be a psychiatrist) on the phone until Max could calm down enough to speak words other than**

** 'Radar- Sidney Freedman- quickly- emergency'**

** now since no one knew how to operate the mechanism, I was assigned to the task I suppose since I spent most of my free time talking to Max they immediately assume I would have even a clue to work the said object; Although I have seen Max work the machine before so I suppose that they're presumption was called for.**

** I just hope no word of this would get to the other party currently finding Radar. What would people think about the Winchester family if they found out one had been resorted to working as a company clerk when he was destined to become the greatest surgeon in all of history. At this point I seemed to have reached the office, my I must say dwelling on things was certainly not a virtue, I must stop this horrendous habit if I want to fully be able to call myself a true Winchester!**

** I started turning a crank… thing as I attempted to copy what I have seen Max accomplish so many times before. And naturally as a Winchester should be able to do I got to the….. 'gentleman' Sparky in no time! Well, truthfully it took me about fifteen minutes, my lord haven't they calmed down Lebanese (A.H totally didn't almost spell this as Lesbian.) then again knowing Max he has probably fainted. Just as I thought that I finally hear Maxwell run literally into the door.**

** "Max could you please refrain from destroying necessities? If you are looking for a swinging door then please come in through post-op." I stated in my usual refined state. Instead of an unexpected answer as you would expect from said person he just grabbed the phone right out of my hand.**

** The gull of this man to such tear anything from a Winchester- no. Charles relax he's scared and out of his mind, quite close to hysteria might I add, do not agitate someone when they are in this condition by shouting at them.**

** I was usurply brought out of my train of thought when Max had apparently gotten hold of 'Sparky' (I apparently didn't get the 'right' Sparky and had managed to get one from England…. What kind of mothers would name they're kids Sparky?!)**

** "Yeah yeah. No! Sparky I do not want some stupid magazines- really?! With Marilyn Monroe?! Yea- wait no! Sparky I need psychiatrist Sidney Freedman to come over to M*A*S*H 4077****th**** as fast as he can! Yes this is an emergency! Hurry Sparky! I'm counting on you!" **

**Max pulled the phone away from his ear and told me "All I ask of you is to not ask questions. I would much prefer telling the whole story to certain people and that 'certain person' I'm waiting for is Hunnitcutt." I understood what he said immedietly.**

** "I'll go get him Max." I said whist rushing out the door, but not before I heard a terrified**

** "****Thank you.****"**

** I just smiled and went back to my new assigned mission with one thought ragging in my mind: **

**What happened to Radar?**

**End!**

**Oh btw if you didn't notice after I made the disclaimer I totally forgot to change the font. *facepalm* sorry 'bout that. Also today was an off day for my writing in the sense that there are SO many run-on sentences and misplaced things in this. Also OMG SO MANY AMAZING REVIEWS! Also I will be responding to reviews at the end of each chapter. Also (so many alsos) I wanted to point out that for the people I haven't responded to when I first got reviews, my account is messed up in the sense that it only showed three reviews when I had gotten eleven. I'm also gonna try updating every Sunday.**

**Review responding is starting now!**

**Happy Frenchfry – I hope this chapter satisfied you! ^.^**

**Guest – I also hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it met up to your expectations.**

**Guest – I'm sorry the story doesn't make sense to you, but I'm not changing anything. And yes I have read the story out loud to myself and it makes sense to me.**

**Bob Story Builder – You will find out in the next chapter! Also I'm sorry that Potter being out of character kind of weirded you out.**

**WinterFrost15 – XD yes it certainly does! And thank you very much! And as stated before I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**PinkFluffo – I hope it's that way throughout this story.**

**DolphinRain – Thank you! I hope it stays that way! And I do remember that part in the show and will be incorporating it in somewhere.**

**Guest - :'-( NO DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo-yo people! I can't believe I'm only at chapter five and have 22 REVIEWS! HOLY CRAP YA'LL ARE AWESOME! Also I know that I'm awful at picking where comas go. (it's because I apparently take like eight breaths per sentence) Also I do have an important message at the end of this chapter so please take a moment to scroll down there before you read the story or after it doesn't really matter, but I will need reviews telling me what to do.**

**Me: well umm…. I kinda knocked out everyone in the room… so…. I guess I'm gonna do the disclaimer. I DO own M*A*S*H! **

**Larry Gelbart: NO YOU DO NOT!**

**Me: o_O aren't you dead?**

**Larry Gelbart: NO!**

**Me: good lord I angered a dead person! **

**Larry Gelbart: You do NOT own M*A*S*H!**

**Me: awww you're such a sweatheart!**

**Larry Gelbart: ummm what?**

**Me: you did the disclaimer for me! Arigato! (thank you! – Japanese) *ties up Larry Gelbart* now… about the whole having Japanese music when it's supposed to be Korean… *picks up frying pan worthy of Hungary's praise***

**Larry Gelbart: I'm sorry! I thought no one would notice!**

**Me: T.T one of the singers said Sayonara in the song.**

**Larry Gelbart: Still!**

**Me: *hits Larry Gelbart with frying pan* *knocks Larry Gelbart out* huh. Frying pans! Who knew right?!**

Chapter five.

Max Klinger's P.O.V

As soon as Charles walked out the door, I heard Sparky talking on the other end.

"Hey Sparky you got any news?!" I asked trying not to show my anxiety

"Yeah! Good news yo'! Just found out Freedman was making a house call from a Korean family that found a surgeon who was begging the family to get the blood off of his hands but when they looked his hands were clean! Freaky stuff huh?"

I shivered somewhere in the back of my mind I vaguely remember something similar to that- uh never mind it probably wasn't important. "Thanks Sparky! How long till he can get here? Two hours? Four?"

"Only about half an hour Max! You're really lucky! By the way who was this call for?"

"yeah that's great thanks Sparky! Radar kinda went off the deep end….. He said he had Multiple Personality Disorder…."

"Oh no! Radar?! Man that's tough. My great grandma' had Dissociative Identity Disorder, or as you probably know it as Multiple Personality Disorder. She was always saying she was a cow…"

"Yeah, hey Sparky can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it Max?"

"well, ever since Radar and I split the job I always thought that he resented me somehow."

"I highly doubt that he's holding a grudge against you. The only thing I could think he could hold a grudge against you for is getting the paperwork side of the job, whilst you get the phone part."

"yeah maybe that's it."

I hear people yelling asking if someone was alright- Radar's back.

"Listen Sparky I gotta' go! Radar is back." I didn't wait for Sparky to answer. I rushed out of the office and immediately bumped into 'Radar' and the colonel.

"Oops I'm so sorry! Oh and Colonel Potter, Freedman will be here in-" I turned towards the clock to see how much time had passed. "-twenty minutes tops." I finished. Looking towards 'Radar' I realized something was off, his mannerisms were more feminine. 'Radar' walked over to the bunk beds/cots we had set up after our job was split in two, and sat down on mine, staring at the wall, not even blinking. "I'll be right back Radar. I just want to get some things sorted out before Freedman comes." I said pulling Colonel Potter into his office.

"Where is Margaret, and Hawkeye, and why in the world, is Radar so quite?!" I said feeling the panic coming back.

"Margaret and Hawkeye got Hunnicutt and Winchester to help ward off the crowd, and they are hopefully explaining the situation to them as well." he replied looking shaken.

"You still didn't answer my second question." I stated firmly, trying to show him he can't get away with those sorts of things around me.

"Well to be honest with ya' I don't even know myself. I guess since Margaret and Hawkeye are explaining what happened back there, I might as well explain it to you." He told me what had happened, and explained to me about his other personality Sally.

"Oh wow. Poor kid." I said looking towards the door. "I'm gonna go check on him to make sure he's okay." I told the Colonel. "Hey Radar I'm back are you alri-" I looked towards the bottom bunk to see if Radar was okay, but what I saw would give me nightmares for weeks.

Radar was missing.

***le gasp* yes I'm going to torture you more, but trust me Sidney will DEFINETLY show up in the next chapter; Actually it's gonna be in his P.O.V! IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ! Okay well I'm gonna be at Colossal Con this Saturday and Sunday and I REALLY need to know whether to post the next chapter early or late, I need your guys help on this.**

**Answering reviews time!**

**PinkFluffo – Thank you very much for telling them that! Although I don't think they want it to be constructive….**

**DolphinRain – He would have been AWESOME as Radar with MPD! And thank you! I sure won't let anyone get in the way of my story! My sister is helping me with that stuff though, so thank you!**

**WinterFrost15 – Yes it was kinda confusing even to me, but I felt I got more in character as well, I'm glad it showed! And thank you very much! And Max and Winny are gonna get a lot of screen time….. I think…**

**Guest – thank you! I try to be original. No but seriously if you didn't like a chapter then don't read more. And have you seen the number of M*A*S*H fanfics? Btw all flames will be eaten by Festus and Nastu!**

**Bob Story Builder – yes I hope he turns out that way, he was one of my favorite characters.**

**ShineLikeAStar – thank you very much! I sure won't let that happen!**

**Happy Frenchfry – XD you're very welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm SOOO sorry that this is SO late, but not only was the lack of time to write a factor in the lateness that has appeared but also I have had MAJOR writers block (Stupid Dangan Ronpa just kidding I love you) Forgive my speech if it has changed. I am quite tired and I've been told that my wording changes during that time. I am aware that this is an excuse but this has been my schedule: At nine o'clock I am to be at rehearsal for Shrek Jr. the Musical. For two hours at rehearsal (this is flexible) I will be singing. For three hours at rehearsal I will be dancing (maybe more depending on our knowledge and performance of the songs) I leave there then go to my Voice Lesson (today I just went home for a while and then went to my other dance class (my heels REALLY hurt after that) that is about thirty maybe forty-five minutes away from my house. Then go to VBS at my church. Then I go home and sleep and then repeat the process. So yes I have an honest excuse to my absence with this story, and just as clarification I will not be abandoning this story until it is done, whether that is ten chapters or forty it will get completed. And I will list the songs I was listening to during the writing of chapters because I want to.**

**Songs I listened to before writing this.**

**Pulse Factory – Kibo To**

**Idoling- My Fate**

**Monochrome Factor Ending 2 – Dark and Light**

**Kanon Wakeshima – Tsukinami (this is one of my favorite songs ever.)**

**Da-Ice – Billion Dreams**

**Jubyphonic (I don't normally like songs that are translated into English but she is very good and has control over her voice.) – Clean Freak**

**JubyPhonic – WILDFIRE **

**JubyPhonic – Lost One's Weeping**

**Nogizaka46 – Tachinaori Chuu (the only thing I don't like is that she is a very soft singer and the music kinda drowns her voice, but it sounds more like if the music is the melody and she is the harmony which is a good combination in this case.)**

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Ending 1 (Who else fell in love with the stop animation in this ending and the singers voice (even though I'm not big on this style of voice))**

**JubyPhonic – Ten Faced [****_Jazz Version]_**

**That's all! I do not own M*A*S*H or any else you might recognize if I did this would all be canon.**

Chapter Six

Sidney Freedman P.O.V

You can imagine my surprise when I was notified by a messenger to go to the M*A*S*H 4077th to see a patient. You however most likely cannot imagine my surprise when the said patient was running right past me as I was driving towards said location.

My driver was driving past when I suddenly saw someone with a familiar hat carrying a teddy bear blurred past. Despite my limited flash of the person running past the jeep I recognized him right away as Radar. Part of training to be a psychiatrist is to not only notice body language but also to notice what they are wearing as part of our training to notice tiny details such as if someone was wearing a silver ring one day and the other day wore a gold ring. I started shouting at the driver to stop the jeep and turn around; He did just as I said, and we quickly tore off to find Radar.

We start to stop as we have passed him, unfortunately for us he recognized me and sprinted for the woods. The stakes have changed, before I was just chasing after Radar with the jeep with no current threat making way into my mind, now he has ran into unknown territory. There could be Korean soldier making way through those woods or perhaps a whole camp of enemies waiting to kill the poor boy- oh my, I'm starting to sound like Frank now aren't I? Well, this is embarrassing. If anyone could read minds I'm sure they would look at me strangely.

I had been running in the woods for about five minutes before finding Radar again, he was behind a tree with a blank look on his face. Then out of the blue I hear rustling in the trees and the sound of twigs snapping, I turn my head to look towards whoever may wander the woods only to find Charles Winchester, Max Klinger, and Margaret.

"Where did you know where to find me?" I ask turning towards the oncoming group.

"We asked the driver where to find you. Now where is Radar?" Margaret demanded; she always was assertive.

"Right over here, although I'm not quite sure what's going through his head right now." I reply pointing at the young Company Clerk. Klinger and Winchester, along with Margaret and I, go right up to Radar and try to assess the situation.

"Radar, do you know where you are?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. He turns towards me emotionless, then suddenly jumps up and grabs me by the collar holding me against the tree. Margaret and the rest start to come up to me, but I put my hand up signaling them to wait.

**"Who the hell are you?" **Asked a seemingly gruff voice, nothing like the Radar I have seen. Hmmmm. He seems to have a lot of symptoms to Dissociative Identity Disorder or more commonly known as Multiple Personality Disorder A.K.A MPD.

"My name is Sidney Freedman. I am a psychiatrist. You are currently in Korea." He let go of my shirt and started rubbing the back of his neck.

**"Oh. Sorry Mr. Freedman. I didn't know you were a doctor. All Sally told me was that we were in a war. I should probably introduce myself, Sally always tells me to do that first. I guess I'm gonna be gettin' a scolding from her." **He said whilst sighing. **"Anyways, my name is Christopher. If you call me Chris I'll break your neck!" **Well….. this is new. A DID patient, haven't had one of those in years.

"Please call me Sidney. How about, we head back to camp." He opens his mouth but I cut him off. "It's a Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. Radar works as the Company Clerk along with Max Klinger over here." I stated pointing to Klinger. "I suppose you want to take that with you?" I said pointing at the long forgotten Teddy bear.

**"Oh, yeah I guess so. Don't want Radar screaming and crying about how I forgot his most 'prized possession.' Sally always tells me that when I'm more 'mature' she'll tell me about the reason he's oh so protective of it. Damn witch never tells me anything." **We all walked back to the jeep and climbed in.

"Driver get us to the M*A*S*H 4077th on the double." I said, praying that Christopher stays as

Christopher till we get to our destination.

**You guys have no idea how hard it is to write stinkin' Sidney (heh-heh that's a girls name) Freedman. I want to be a therapist/counselor/psychiatrist, but he talks all psychological and speaks as if every word has a purpose and that purpose is to consider the feelings and thoughts going through the individuals head and make the word compensate to what the other person is feeling and thinking.**

**Reply Section!**

**Guest – Well I had known about MPD's other name, but I honestly thought no one would know what I was talking about if I mentioned it, you proved me wrong though. And I'm very glad you feel that way! ^.^**

**DolphinRain – I'm giving you a cookie because I read a Radar fic of yours and it was FABULOUS! COOKIES! (::) (::) YAY~! And yeah it was kind of a short chapter the thing is that I brainstorm for a while then write the chapter all at once off of what I brainstormed, that way I get it done and I don't forget about it later. Thank you! And yes this will have a happy ending but the angst is going to be coming in when we meet Walter, and the angst will be explained in the next chapter so look forward to that! And that sounds like a good plan! **

**ShineLikeAStar – Thank you so much! I'm not used to writing so it means a LOT when I get these kinds of messages! Also thank you for standing up for me, although my plan is to antagonize them by making snarky comments; 'cause I'm just so nice like that. ^.^**

**WinterFrost15 – Thank you very much for the info! I decided to follow what you suggested (as you have probably known for a while now) my life has been hecktic so I decided to wait since I didn't want to get stressed out more than I was.**

**BrainFart4326 – Thank you for your input as well! I make all of my chapters the night before Sunday (with today as an exception) I edit them and then I post them right after I finish all of it.**

**Thank you so much for all you have done and for all of the reviews. I can't believe my story is as popular as it is, I never would have expected this is in a thousand years. I should be posting the next chapter really soon (in a couple of days if my schedule doesn't kill me.) as a 'gift' for waiting so long for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**By the way I'm trying my hardest to make the psychological parts of this chapter make as much sense as possible. Also I've gone back into my older chapters (how did I even think it was Multiple Personality Syndrome?! I did a REPORT on this!) And literally facepalmed at how my 2:00am/1:00am chapters seemed to be perfect and be wonderfully writ and then I go back and I'm like: T.T *facepalm* really, really? Wait what did I write? How are you supposed to say that?! Do You know what the funniest parts of the whole experience was? You know how I mentioned in previous Author's Notes that I take about eighteen breaths per sentence? Well I got most of my commas pretty well placed….. I don't understand it either. I also want to point out that I have no idea whether Larry Gelbart has cheated or not, this was purely for the sake of comedy. ('cause we all know I'm good at that.)**

**Me: oh look! They've woken up! *looks towards Larry* oh crap… this'll be interesting.**

**Everyone: ugh….. *looks towards Larry* wait. Who is he?**

**Me: He's the guy who made the songs Japanese in the Korean war. **

**Larry: *flinches and rubs head in remembrance to what had happened prior his awakening.***

**Everyone: uh….. what?**

**Me: He's the guy who created you.**

**Radar: DADDY?!**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Larry: wait…. WHAT?! Was it Clarise or Sarah, no I bet it was Marta, right?!**

**Everyone: uhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Radar: Never mind.**

**Me: DON'T ANGER THE DEAD PERSON!**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Me: Did you not hear me?! DO NOT ENRAGE THE DEAD PERSON!**

**Everyone (except Winchester): *rubs ears* yeah we heard you.**

**Winchester (from this time forth in declaimers known as Winny ^.^): Actually, I distinctly recall you saying 'Don't anger the dead person' but then you change your words possibly leaving us confused as to your objective and purpose.**

**Me: Them's fightin' words boy. +_+**

**Winny: *scared* o-okay….**

**Me: now I'm going to pretend that you all ignored my statement before stating (he-he) that Larry Gelbart is dead-**

**Radar: You already said that.**

**Me: O_O how are you not freaking out over that?!**

**Everyone: Look around. **

**Me: True, True.**

**Freedman: Uh I've been here for a while…..**

**Me: SORRY SID~! I won't knock you out though because you're awesome which means you do the disclaimer since this has been going on for far too long.**

**Sidney Freedman (from this time forth known in disclaimers as Sid.): Otaku With Cats does not own anything you recognize, otherwise there might have been some yaoi relation-**

**Me: *clamps hand over Sid's mouth.* That's enough. ^.^**

**Everyone: *shudders***

**Me: LET'S BEGIN!**

Chapter Seven

Margaret's P.O.V

Colonel Potter, Hunnicutt, and Pierce were very relieved (as they should be) that we returned 'Radar' safely. They had managed to not get any incoming and while we were away the Colonel figured out how to answer the telephone (A.N I have no idea what they called it in the show….. crap) and find out that Sparky informed us that the military suddenly seemed to start taking interest in planning out their next attack which means no casualties for a while (thank goodness). As soon as we got back into the office the people who had not accompanied us in our search for Radar were understandably berating us with questions, that all stopped once Dr. Freedman sat 'Radar' down and began talking.

"So Christopher, I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but with a… condition like yours we tend to call different personalities different things based on their role with the 'host', which will be explained later on. Do you understand?" Dr. Freedman said in a very intelligent manner.

**"So far, yeah." **Stated Christopher. I glanced over to Major Winchester as he was explaining what they had missed to the people absent from our 'expedition'. "Well, you see. The Host is the person represented closest to the emotional side that not many people show. But please be aware that there is no 'original alter'." After receiving a nod from the now caught up group and everyone else in the room Dr. Freedman continued.

"The Protector or protectors depending on if there is more than one, are the ones the Host turns to if they are feeling uncomfortable or sad, or if they feel that the situation is too overwhelming." After looking around the room to make sure everyone understood he continues.

"The Main alter is the alter which tends to be out most. Now Christopher I need you to answer honestly; do you have any alters that try at tell you you can't do something or that you are worthless?" He asked staring straight into Christopher's eyes.

**"No, the only one of us kinda like that is Walter. He doesn't have anyone bringing him down then himself." **Christopher replied.

"Thank you for being honest Christopher. Am I able to talk to Walter?" all of the silent people in the room suddenly looked at each other, including me. Wasn't Walter Radar's 'real' identity?

**"I'll try to get the guy out, but honestly he's kinda a downer…."**

"That's quite all right. Thank you." Replied Dr. Freedman with excitement placed in his eyes. I have a feeling he enjoys this job far too much. We wait a few minutes whilst Christopher sat there with his eyes closed; suddenly he opened them and the despair and grief that was written in those eyes was unimaginable.

**_"Please don't hurt me! I promise I'll do everything you say! Sally told me it was alright to come out, please don't hurt me!" _**I stared along with my fellow M*A*S*H members whilst we looked on at the guy we once new to be our quirky company clerk, with big fat tears that glistened in the sunlight shining from the window running down his cheeks.

What happened to Walter that made simply seeing someone make him burst out into tears?

**Ta-da! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter I put up! ^.^ **

**WinterFrost15 – I completely understand what you're saying. That's one of the reasons that Sid is amazing an awesome and crazy! (he-he did you see what I did there? No….. okay… *grows mushrooms in Haruhi's closet.*) I read some of your stories! COOKIES FOR WINTERFROST15 FOR BEING AWESOME LIKE DOLPHINRAIN! (::) (::) (::) **

**LostInThought – Thank you so much! And no I would do the same thing except I'm too lazy and always want to read more fanfiction. And I thought so as well until I told have the people I knew if they knew what DID was and they were like 'uh….' T.T nice to know my friends are so in tune with psychological disorders.**

**OH! AND SISTER DARLING. I WANT YOUR INPUT! By the way my sister's been sick so I LOVE YOU LENARD! I CAN HUG YOU NOW! But then she hits me….. with her claws (freakishly long fingernails.) just kidding you're awesome Lenard. I cannot believe this story has gotten so many reviews as it has! You guys just blow my mind. Thank you so much! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

***slinks back* hi?**

**Everyone: *runs into room with pitch forks* **

**Me: uhhhhhhh….. Gomen ne?**

**Mob: RAWR! *throws torches at me***

**Me: O_O *flips over table and uses it as cover* *grabs Radar***

**Radar: AHHHHHH!**

**Me: *covers Radar's mouth* do you want to get killed?**

**Radar: Why did you take me?**

**Me: Because they already grabbed the others and you dear, sweet Radar, are gonna be my shield! **

**Radar: WAAAAAAAAH HAWKEYE!**

**Hawkeye: RADAR! Let go of him you witch!**

**Me: witch eh? You do know I hold your reputation in my hand, correct?**

**Hawkeye: uh, what?**

**Me: I'm the one creating these chapters. I could ruin your image and reputation in just. A . snap. *snaps***

**Hawkeye: O_O since when did you become terrifying?**

**Me: Since I found out I'm gonna be able to make three cosplays and have a Japan themed birthday party this year. +_+**

**Hawkeye: uhhhhhhhh. O_O Otaku With Cats does not own M*A*S*H; THANK GOD!**

**I don't have any excuses other than my schedule has left me exhausted by the end of the day.**

Margaret's P.O.V

Oh my good lord in heaven. When had 'Radar' (I dare even say that name for fear that I have it wrong) refused to be even looked at? Suddenly 'Radar' looked around the room and ran into my arms. "Ugh. What?" I say shocked as to what has unfolded before my eyes. Dr. Freedman walked towards the boy now sobbing in my arms and looked towards me as to say 'Turn him this way so he can see me' I did as thought I should do. 'Radar' just looked towards Sidney as he looked towards the boy with a mixture of confusion and fascination.

"Who are you?" Freedman asked looking at the boy so as not to startle him.

**_"I'm- I'm Walter….. I won't do anything bad anymore I promise!" _**Sidney looked towards the boy, the confusion that had appeared recently, completely vanished as if it had never been there to begin with.

"Hawkeye please get one of the nurses that you trust to keep this a secret from the rest of camp. The rest of you please follow me into the Colonel's office to discuss something."

~~~~~ REALLY TINY TIME SKIPPER MAH DOODLLY THINGER MA BOBBY LA POODLE! (because I'm totally sane)

Margaret's P.O.V

Soon after Hawkeye left to get a nurse, he returned with nurse Kellye. She gently took Walter from my grasp; he had just stopped crying. He looked up towards her, then back at me as if to ask 'is it all right'? I nodded my head hoping I was making the right choice. He took to Kellye almost as fast as me. I walked into the office to see Freedman wave me over to a seat that was obviously saved for me.

"There is no doubt about it. Walter has DID. I've gathered you all here today (A.N. heh heh wedding stuff.) to tell you about what I've witnessed and how I've interpreted it." Explained the Doctor (A.H heh-heh doctor who?) as he looked around to see if we were listening or not.

After deciding we are all going to listen carefully to what he has to say; he continued. "It has become apparent to me that Walter has four alters: Sally, Christopher, Walter, and Radar.

This disorder is very rare and has not been researched much since it's discovery, although we have found that victims tend to have sustained mentally crushing trauma, that leaves there only option of coping to be alternating between other parts of themselves and sometimes creating almost completely new beings. I believe that –after reading Radar's file for the military- that his father has abused him or has hurt him in some shape or form of another." Now wait just a minute! Radar's father died by a fire accident (so he told us) his father, as described by Radar, was a very caring and generous man. He has no reason to lie about such things. I open my mouth as to display my views, but just before a sound exited my mouth he put his hand up as a sign to stay quiet. "I know what you must be thinking, but Walter wasn't always the happy child, as looking back at his records have shown.

Radar's father was a man who was considered charming and delightful as described by the locals, yes I used the phone with one of my colleges as you were getting Christopher settled. It was a very short time frame to get information and even shorter to explain it, but I can always count on a fellow psychiatrist to help out. My friend Dr. Albert Washington, was one of Radar's previous therapists and supplied me with all the knowledge needed to help him.

Getting back to the subject of his father; most of the people who knew Walter on a distanced relationship told Albert that, when asked how his father died, replied 'He died tragically in a fire that started on their farm' what they said was not exactly true, for when questioned to relatives and ones close to Walter they replied 'He got drunk, went on a rampage, set the wheat fields in their farm on fire. When the police finally arrived he was there threatening one of them with a bloody knife, then understandable the police man shot him.' Later research of police reports stated that this was the true incident that took place.

No one knew why the knife was bloody, some say that he had been stabbing pigs with it, others say he tried to commit suicide, I say he hurt Radar with that knife." That is all that I have gathered as of now but when we until I figure out more, I must ask of you to not ask Walter about his father, or family until I know for sure if this is true. Also, since the bases of my theory of abuse is factored on that Walter was accepting towards the women and not the men, I must ask that no one other than Margaret and Kellye will touch the alter Walter when he is out."

This came as great shock to all of us. I mean Walter, being hurt, by his own father no less. The thought made my blood boil. We all walk to the doors, with I standing front, waiting to take on this difficult challenge that has made it's way into our lives.

We will help Walter through this and hopefully find a cure for this awful thing that has plagued our friend.

**I know that sounded like an ending BUT IT'S NOT! Like I've said before I will continue this story until they find something of a 'good ending' because screw those bad endings (said the girl who made The Little Things That Matter (A Hetaoni/Kagerou Days(heat-haze days the song) crossover for those of you who haven't read it. Also I WILL be making more chapters for A Deathly Wish (Soul Eater fanfic) **

**REVIEW ANSWER TIME! ^.^**

**WinterFrost15 – Thank you so much! I know right? When I started researching this disorder (a long time back) I thought that was a cool factor to add in. now you may or may not know! I felt bad writing Walter…. No, I didn't, it was fun making him suffer! +_+ (aren't all Fanfiction writers a little sadistic?) and no problem! It was a pleasure to read a fanfic from one of my viewers~! ^.^**

**Kinda sad that I didn't get more reviews, but I'm still happy that people are enjoying this as much as I am! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG I'm SO SORRY that this is so late! Life has been giving me no time. I just finished my show after eight hour rehearsals for a week for only four performances. Also thank you all so much, I looked at the reviews that I hate gotten and almost started crying I'm not even joking 44, 44 reviews last time I checked….. holy crapola. I know y'all like mah story but oh my gosh. I'm gonna jump right on in to the disclaimer because creativity is clogging my mind and I can't wait to get started. I do not own M*A*S*H if I did do you really think this would not be cannon?**

**Chapter nine**

**Klinger's P.O.V**

I walked through the doors to see Walter (I don't even know at this point) sitting on Nurse Kellye's lap. As I walked to the cot where I would take a seat I looked over and smiled at Walter; he shyed away but gave a small smile which was very reassuring, maybe he was already on the way to recovery.

"Is this Walter?" asked Freedman.

**_"Uhhhhh….. yes? I'm sorry what did I do wrong? I'll fix it I promise!" _**Exclaimed a clearly distraught Walter.

"Don't worry Walter. You did nothing wrong. And you don't need to fix anything." Freedman stated with a smile on his face to show he was being truthful. Walter looked at him still scared, and began to move so that he could sit with Major Houlihan. Kellye took the hint that it maybe was time for her to take her departure and left the sleeping quarters.

"So, Walter. How are you?"

**_"I'm fine. I think I am, maybe? I don't know I'm sorry I make sure I know the answer by supper time." _**

"No it's fine Walter. You don't need to know the answer." Said Freedman. I have a feeling that it's gonna take some time before Walter can trust everyone.

"Walter now I need you to answer this question truthfully. Don't worry it's a 'yes' or 'no' question." He exclaimed quickly as he watched the panic start to set in on Walter's face.

"Has anyone ever hurt you or say cruel things to you? Maybe it was a neighbor or a random person in the fields or perhaps even a family member."

**_"Uh well, there was the one time when ma' yelled at me for not milking the cow correctly so I ended up hurting Betsy. Other than that nothing really- well, there was that time when father got really drunk and hit me and ma' with some of the empty bottles, but that wasn't his fault that was my fault for not cleaning the house the way I should've." _**I was stunned. That's just cruel, how can a boy think that his father hitting him with a glass bottle is because of something that he's done?

"Okay thank you. That is all for today Walter, you've helped me a great deal and I must thank you again for that." Walter looked shocked.

**_"Uh, thank you Doctor that's real kind of you." _**

"No problem son." Freedman replied with a smile.

"One more thing Walter; could you get Radar for me please? I'm sure Hawkeye and the Colonel have some questions about his way of getting into the military."

**_"Oh! Sure Doctor that's no problem I'll get him real quick don't worry." _**Walter sat down on the bottom cot and was obviously searching for a lingering Radar. He opened his eyes back up and began to speak.

"Uh, you wanted to talk to me sir?" Hawkeye was the first to see what Freedman had done and looked at him with a look of gratitude and began to reply.

"Yes, actually I would like to know how old you are." Radar looked down.

"I guess I would have to explain this someday. Well you see I as Radar am fifteen. Walter is eighteen, he didn't get a chance to go to college so his diploma was given to him a while back after Major Houlihan taught him things. Christopher is twenty-one, and Sally is twenty-five." Well that explains a lot. I looked over to the rest of the group and find some of their faces in shock whilst others have a look of understanding to them.

"Please don't take this the wrong way kid but how in the hell are you 'Radar' when we gave you that nickname when you got here?" I asked looking towards mentioned person with a look of utter disbelief.

"Well you see. One of my previous therapists told me that to 'get rid of' the other personalities that I have to create a new one. So I did just that, when I was drafted I was going to keep Walter's name but still keep a new identity, then you all gave me a nickname: Radar. Also uh… since you know so much about me you might as well know something else…." This kid has been hiding even more?!

"Well…. You see…. I kind of can sense things before they happen and sometimes I see them happening even when it happens in another country. I was really surprised when I found out all of my Alters share this 'trait' of mine." Oh great. The fifteen year old who has Multiple personality disorder has ESP as well….. This is going to be a blast to explain to him.

I'm looking around and the faces of my friends and am hoping that they somehow find in their hearts to believe he's telling the truth.

**Thank you! I'm so happy to be back with this story after like a month and a half maybe even two months of absence. **

**REVIEW TIME! I'm excited for this review time so many reviews oh my god.**

**Guest – Your wish Is my command. The update has been made!**

**ShineLikeAStar – Thank you so much, it's very kind of you!**

**MM Lover – It kinda says something about you when you're so angry that you have to show it just because I don't have the best writing or maybe even plot in the world. Besides I like my story and I'm proud of it.**

**Happy Frenchfry – well I kinda find it hard to write Margaret (I fail at writing her character) and what would she do? I don't really know what she could do in the disclaimer other than yell at people for harassing the poor baby (radar).**

**Guest – I hate waiting too. I have your update though! And I should be able to update more frequently this month (cross your fingers).**

**Guest – well since you asked so nicely (no sarcasm intended).**

**ShineLikeAStar – I could never forget about my lovely reviewers! When you guys review it makes me want to write a chapter even more!**

**Guest – OMG MARKIMOO ZANK YA'! And I'm happy with any reviews! And thank you! I'm gonna watch ze markimoo videos after this actually.**

**Happyness Awaits – Yeah I understand where you're coming from, I felt that way in the beginning but I felt like she didn't really want to be mean but her 'love' for Frank deluded her and made her mean. SCREW YOU FRANK I HATE YOU. Not Frank Zhang.**

**Someones Gonna Die (oh dear) – Thank you! And since people develop MPD they start out as one whole personality much like you and I are. But then if the trauma of some experience is too much (normally in childhood) then when they've run out of coping options they face the only one left and that is to split into different 'versions' of themselves that have all the emotions any human has. So all the alters have faced the trauma. I ramble a lot as well so you're all good. ^.^**

**DolphinRain – I'm sorry, life can be tough. I hope it gets better quick! And it's fine. And thank you! I feel that way as well.**

**Bob Story Builder – I love angst what can I say. Look forward to more sadness in the future!**

**WinterFrost15 – sadly you're not able to. But I'll give you a virtual hug! *hugs* YAY! ^.^ I don't feel bad about torturing him. And don't worry I assure you that they will. ^.^**

**Thank you all again for all the reviews, I'm overwhelmed right now. I just reached 10,000 WORDS! OMG ALL TIME RECORD!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Konnichiwa minna! Watashi Otaku desu! (Translation for Japanese: Hello everyone! My name is otaku!) I felt like it. Omg SO MANY REVIEWS! I'M NOT WORTHY! How?! I don't understand how people can like this story as much as they have. I'll be making my favorite M*A*S*H person make the disclaimer. Also since I'm sick and have been throwing up. I have had a lot of time to daydream. **

**Me: I'm talking about you Radar.**

**Radar: *has duct tape on his mouth* hnmmmhmnnurmmmmm!**

**Me: oh whoops. *removes duct tape***

**Radar: What is the meaning of this?! Why are you making me sound like a child?!**

**Me: T.T because.**

**Radar: Because what?**

**Me: just because.**

**Radar: UGH!**

**Everyone: *enters the room again after calming the mob* whew!**

**Me: *walks to entrance and closes it with a loud BANG***

**Everyone: *slowly turning their heads towards me* what.**

**Me: ^.^ I never said you could leave. Besides you walked willingly into this room again after knowing what happened last time. Also thank you for stopping the mob, I was quite distraught when they threatened baby Radar. *pouty face***

**Radar: YOU USED ME AS A SHEILD!**

**Me: oh hush.**

**Klinger: O_O She's insane.**

**Me: Insane? *looks Belarus like* heh…heh. You know what's crazy?  
Everyone: *scared outta their minds* what?**

**Me: *says totally normal* That Radar won't say the disclaimer!**

**Everyone: *sweat drop* **

**Me: I don't wanna do it again! *whines***

**Hawkeye: Fine I'll do it. Otaku With Cats doesn't own M*A*S*H….. or Radar.**

**Me: hmph**

**Hawkeye: There I did it. Can I please have more screen time now?**

**Me: no. I don't like you that much. Wall-e should have been the main character.**

**Everyone: Wally?**

**Me: My nickname for Radar! Get it? Wall-e? **

**Everyone: huh?**

**Me: OMG IT HASN'T COME OUT YET. I FRICKIN' CREATED A PARADOX. DOCTOR PLEASE SAVE MEH. NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Everyone: O_O**

Chapter ten. (A.N. holy crap)

Hawkeye's P.O.V (Me: I lied Hawky. Hawkeye: YAY!)

I don't understand. What is Radar talking about? Being able to sense things before they happen? If that were the case then why didn't he predict getting drafted and not answer the mail?

"I don't understand. Radar, what do you mean you can 'sense things before they happen'?" I questioned. This wasn't right.

"I-" Radar immediately stopped talking as he looked at us with big eyes. "Choppers!" he said suddenly.

"I don't understand I can't hear any choppers." What is wrong with him? Is he hearing things, normally he can sometimes hear the choppers a few seconds before all of us but it's been about thirty seconds. We wait for a few minutes deep in thought as we start to hear the unique sound of none other than choppers. We see George Bringsley run into the room and to the microphone that connects to the speakers around camp.

"Attention, all personnel. We got some more, this time is gonna be a bad one." George finished as he looked towards us. "You guys better get movin' we got at least eight hours worth." We were knocked out of our shock as we took off to get ready for surgery.

****~~~~~~~~****** A fabulous time skip and change of P.O.V's (Hawkeye: Hey! I thought you said you were gonna give me some more screen time! Me: I graciously gave you not even four hundred words. You should be grateful.) ********~~~~~~~~~~~~*****

Winchester P.O.V

As we finished more what Pierce called 'Meatball surgery', we hastily went back to Max and Radar's quarters. I of course entered first, being the most important in the group. I looked around expecting to find Max taking calls or something else like that. The others crammed into the small room and looked around, Colonel Potter and Margaret seemed to be the only people, who haven't suspected the worse.

"Where the hell is he?!" Inquires Pierce, as he rummages through everything there.

"Do- do you maybe think, he's left?" asks a quiet Hunnicutt.

"No he didn't run away. And no one took him." Everyone looked shock to hear me speak.

"Perhaps Major Hunnicutt is on to something, I say we get Dr. Freedman." Margaret says as she looks towards the Colonel.

"No." I say as I watch Colonel Potter leave to no doubt find the doctor.

"What are you talking about we need to find him, someone could have taken him! Or he could've run away again." States an aggravated Pierce.

"I thought you were smarter than that." I say purposefully say it in a way that would make them ask and beg me for the answer. "Just tell us what happened! …..please…." I hear Hunnicutt say. Eh good enough.

"Look at his bed." They turn to look at the top bunk.

"He left his teddy bear here. I definitely know that they teddy bear means more to Radar than anything else in this room, and possibly the whole world. Do you really think that Radar, who has kept this secret for his entire life, wouldn't know how control it by now? Besides even if he did, Max would've gotten Dr. Freedman right away. Besides Max is stronger than you think, he would have been tackling Radar and screaming for help, if he ever tried to run away." I sigh.

"I honestly thought you all would have been smarter than this. Ugh, what a disappointment." I looked towards my fellow surgeons and nurse to see something change on their faces. I turn to Colonel Potter.

"I think I know where they are, I would suggest getting Dr. Freedman just in case he did change though." Colonel Potter nods and leaves to get the Doctor. Finally now I'm in charge. Being the nice person I am I'm not going to take hold of the situation.

~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;~~~~~~~~~ time skip ~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;~~~~~~~~~~~

We waited around for Colonel Potter to return with our guest and we take off, with me in the lead of course. I lead them past the mine field, past Rosy's bar, and past the tree that was taken out by a tornado. I stop suddenly and look towards my companions.

"We're here." They all look confused until I push away the limbs of a Weeping Willow tree and see Max and Radar in a meadow that is full of beautiful flowers. I look back suddenly as I see Radar practically on the floor laughing, with a chuckling Max beside him.

It really looks magical.

**Yay! Btw just to clear up some things. I do understand that my grammar and writing is not the best, I would wear out a beta by not having a good time limit thingy and just make chapters when I want tah. The thing is, believe it or not but my grammar has improved in the last year. If I wasn't home schooled I would probably get an F in my grammar class, but I honestly have worked to improve it since a while back. Also little 'preview' the next chapter is going to be in Radar's P.O.V. Also, I really need to put this here.**

**Bold = Christopher**

**Italics = Sally**

**Normal = Radar**

**Bold Italics = Walter**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Guest – thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**Hetalia4ever – omg that name. HETALIA IS MAH LIFE! Also thank you I do appreciate constructive criticism. Yeeeaah I'm normally tired when I do this, and end up daydreaming whilst reading through it. And thank you! I tried to make Radar how I see him, I think I succeeded. **

**Don'tKissandTell (like the Selina Gomez song?) – XD' I know exactly what you mean.**

**AWEsOme SaUcE – I know whatcha mean. Before Walter was going to be underlined, until I realized my mistake and then was like 'awww come on!'**

**ShineLikeAStar – Thank you very much! Lol I wouldn't call myself 'famous' I still don't think my story is as good as you all make it out to be. **

**AWEsOme SaUcE – Thank you! I will NEVER forget about the people who have been so kind as to read and review this story. It really means a lot, thank you.**

**Happyness Awaits – Thank you! XD XD XD XD XD I wanna help you burn Frank in a fire ^.^ and I plan to bring back the Disclaimers they're a way to get some comedy in my story oppose to all the darkness and angst that's gonna come.**

**Guest (Rosie) – Thank you! I did explain why he was OOC in the first few. Yeeeaaah I'm not so good at the in character thing. The only reasons I put my defenses up was because I knew they just wanted to get on my nerves, they wouldn't have put them so rudely if they were trying to help. And I know my writing style isn't the best, I understand what you mean though. I explained the Beta thing in the end btw just incase you didn't read it. (I know a lot of people don't like to read the author's notes that are at the end.) And I think half the reason why my writing is so bad is just because, the things you see on my site are the only fanfictions I have created. I'm 'good' at making plots because when I daydream that's what I do. Thank you, Rosie!**

**SomeonesGonnaDie (Death Note much?) – Lol, I want to be a psychiatrist so I've done a crap ton of research for many mental disorders and I'm currently researching schizophrenia, It's really interesting so far. Thank you very much! **

**MM Lover – It's alright I understand, please whack your brother in the head with a book please though, 'cause that was rude. And thank you!**

**Happy Frenchfry – Well there is no 'real' Radar. They once started out like you and me: one personality. But when subjected to intense trauma, so intense that they've run out of every way to cope but one, the one way to cope is to split up into different personalities. They might have what you call 'Protectors' the protectors job is when the 'Host' (most of the time it's the host that has gotten the most trauma in his/her life.) is sad or feels threatened that's when the Protectors join in. One will pop up in his/her place, so that the Host doesn't feel threatened anymore. And thank you!**

**Bob Story Builder – I know I sent you my answer to your review but I'm just gonna say it again so that anyone who is confused will understand. ESP stands for Extra-sensory Perception, normally used when something supernatural is involved, most commonly, the 'seeing things or hearing things before they happen days, years, or even minutes'.**

**Guest – Markimoo is amazing. I'm a total YouTube fanatic. And thank you!**

**CM Obsessed Girl – Thank you! I have not watched Criminal Minds, I hear it is good though. And thank you again!**

**WinterFrost15 – I'm glad you liked it! Those were always my favorite scenes, I told my sister it was cannon and she was like 'huh?' and so I explained that episode and she was like 'mmkay' whilst I was screaming 'IT'S CANNON!' and no problem I forget to add things and do the exact same thing, and thank you as always! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS THAT HALTH APPEARED IN THEE! Honestly I have no excuses. I kept reminding myself to update and always ended up forgetting in the end. But holy. Crap. 79 reviews….. oh my gosh this is a dream come true. I'm kinda tired so this might end up a hot mess, but let's just see how this goes. By the way it took me FOREVER to think about what should happen, how things should happen, how I should portray Radar and his personalities, it was just a mess. Unfortunately I'm an over thinker, yet I am not a perfectionist so if this turns out really confusing or weird, my condolences in advance.**

**Me: Hey! Wall-e you get your own chapter now!**

**Radar: uhhhhhhh…what…**

**Me: YEAH! Which means you should do the disclaimer!**

**Radar: uh… no.**

**Me: Don't start being feisty young man.**

**Radar: It's not my fault that you store- **

**Me: *puts hand over Radar's mouth* Remember boy. Snitches Get Stitches! ^.^**

**Everyone: O_O uhhhhhhhhhh**

**Winchester: How about I make a deal with you. I'll do the disclaimers for the rest of the chapters if you agree to let us out when you do.**

**Klinger: And also you really should stop making chapte- *gets tackled by everyone***

**Hawkeye: You idiot! If she stops making chapters we have to go back to the M*A*S*H 4077****th****!**

**Me: Alright Winny, but sometimes I might request that others do the disclaimer, if they agree is that breaking the deal?**

**Winchester: no.**

**Me: Alright it is settled then. And I'm sorry boys as much as I'd like this story to continue forever all stories must come to an end. But that does not mean I'll stop soon. I plan to get this story going for about twenty chapters at the least, but time will tell.**

**Winchester: alright then. Otaku With Cats does not own anything you see here including the 50% OFF reference she put in this disclaimer.**

**Me: BTW IMPORTANT MESSAGE. IF YOU GUESS THE REFERENCE CORRECTLY THEN I WILL PUT WHATEVER THING YOU WANT TO BE IN THIS STORY IN IT, AS LONG AS IT DOES NOT INTERFER WITH THE PLOT, HURT MY PLANS, AND. IS. RATED. T. THANK YOU!**

Chapter 11 (holy crap)

Radar's P.O.V

Oh golly! Wow, I'll have to tell ma' that one when I get back! I had just finished talking to Klinger about how Sally is in my perspective when he suddenly said that 'Sally for sure would look good in purple, I bet I could make her a dress with floral prints with these flowers.' I'm not quite sure if it was meant as a joke, but the thought of Sally in a purple calla lily dress put me over the edge. I was knocked out of my amusement when Klinger suddenly spoke up.

"Hey everyone! Hope surgery wasn't too bad." He said in a cheerful tone, obviously happy at my amusement. The group that had appeared started over to where Klinger and I were currently seated.

"Radar?" asked Hawkeye.

"Yes, don't worry it's just me." I said after looking at Hawkeye's….. happy face? In fact everyone looks happy, I wonder what brought that on. Everyone is usually half-awake and really grumpy after surgery, that's understandable of course.

"Winchester how did you even find a place like this?" Asked an obviously intrigued, Dr. Freedman.

"Well you see, since we've been at this certain location for a rather long time now, I graciously found some villagers that made cloth and sewing thread, so that Max over here could finally make a dress he was thinking of." Winchester replied with a hmph. I looked towards Klinger, he looked at Major Winchester with a…. look that said 'don't lie?' no that can't be it… Klinger never lets people call him Max so he wouldn't be looking at Major Winchester that way if he trusted him that much….. would he? I don't know, ma' always told me that I'm not the best at 'reading the mood' so she called it.

"I hate to interrupt this little 'reunion' but I'm afraid Radar, I must bring you back to ask you some questions, but I assure you no matter how personal or unimportant they may seem, they will take a huge role in your 'recovery'." Stated Dr. Freedman.

"Alright." I reply as we walk back to camp of course all of my personalities have woken up and started speaking again.

**"I don't trust him." **

_"Honey, you don't trust anyone. Radar listen to me, I think this fellow is quite trustworthy. Albeit a little unattractive, but I can work with that." _We went on and on throughout this argument for a long time, then suddenly we reached our destination and the voices went silent.

"Now Radar, do you want them in here or not?" Dr. Freedman asked as he gestured to the group.

"Ummmm… how personal are the questions going to be?" I'm a bit worried, I don't want them stressing over me anymore than they have, especially with everything they have to see every day.

"Pretty personal, I will mostly ask you to describe how you see your other personalities, then I will most likely get Walter out and ask him to re-live some things if you will." This doesn't sound good.

"Gee…. I think it'd be better if they stayed out here."

"Alright unfortunately since I'm going to get Walter out I need you to choose between Nurse Kellye and Major Houlihan to join us." Oh golly, this is tough…. What do you think guys?

_"Well, I MUCH prefer that Margaret woman." _Alright and you Christopher?

**"I like the nurse, she seems like she'd keep quiet." **Oh jeez, I knew it would come to this. Walter since you are going to be the one spending time with whoever stays the most, how about you choose.

**_"Well ummm…. I like Ms. Kellye, and she's very nice. But I ummm….. I think that um…. Well….. Margaret." _**Alright then it's settled. I turn towards Dr. Freedman to give him my final answer.

"Walter would much rather have Major Houlihan with him."

"Alright then, Major." He said as he guided us through those doors. Gee, ma' what have I gotten myself into?

**That concludes chapter 11~! I'm pretty happy how this turned out and I'm already making what should happen next up in my brain. By the way, I searched Google for like fifteen minutes trying to find the shortened version of Major to no avail. Anyways enough of that. **

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Guest – sorry this took so long. Here is your update though!**

**Guest – again I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Guest – lol yeah kinda. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Guest – No it's okay! I'm better now! And thank ****_you!_**

**Guest – lol yeah He kinda failed if he wanted to keep it anonymous.**

**MMLover – I forgive you. Uh… weren't you on Fanfiction. Net? Couldn't you have looked up fanfiction? Or watch YouTube. Trust me YouTube has really cool videos and it sucks up your time. Lol I have a sister as well, she can be annoying but trust me, she'll be your best friend in the world at some point in time. And it's fine, but really, just because you're mad at your sister doesn't mean you should flame. Honestly, just go punch a pillow or put a pillow over your mouth and curse. And I'm glad you like it! ^.^**

**MMLover – Lol. Thank you! Yeah I'd like to get a job but I'm not even old enough for a car, so I gotta wait a while to get out on my own.**

**AWESOme SaUcE – Thank you! I was much more awake when writing that chapter, so that probably factored in some kind of good writing skillness… I speak English shut up. And yeah I tried to make that part cute since this story is kinda dark.**

**Hetalia4ever – Oh no that's not part of it at all! Actually my sister isn't even old enough to go to college but is taking college courses! And I'm skipping grades so that I can go to highschool early, I just have awful grammar skills. And thank you!**

**SomeonesGonnaDie (dat username tho.) – Oh that's awful! I'm sure he's had enough pity though. Those medications can have awful side affects, I hope he's doing well. And I understand totally, I have a few friends who have life changing disorders/illnesses and they're alright with me asking questions. Of course I ask if it's alright if I do since I don't want to bother them with questions they must have answered a thousand times. And I'm glad you like this story so much! And no problem I ramble… a lot.**

**Guest – yay! I'm glad. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**ShineLikeAStar – Yeah I know right! The image that pops in my head is Radar and Klinger surrounded by daisies and sunflowers and an assortment of different kinds of flowers and wild life, with a flower crown on Radar's head as he's making on for Klinger and they're laughing. **

**CM obsessed girl – Lol yeah. I'm pretty sure that the CM in your name stands for Criminal Minds. I'm pretty sure I'll watch it. I'm probably gonna finish The Devil is a part-timer and Inuyasha first though.**

**Happiness Awaits – Lol. Of course my dear partner, he will deserve everything he gets. And of course not! We're just throwing away drywall into a dumpster. And I hope this chapter reached your standards!**

**Happy Frenchfry – Thank you! The only people I think I can write well are Sidney, Winny, and maybe Radar. Yeah same here. **

**WinterFrost15 – I hope you don't mind that I sort of stole your idea! I'm planning to make that a running joke throughout this story, like subtle advice for fashion here and there. If that's not okay with you I'll totally forget it and not add it in. And thank you! I discussed how you said that that line made you laugh, my sister apparently thought it was funny as well, so did my mother. I never considered it to be funny, now that I think about it though, I guess it kind of is. FINALLY SOMEONE WHO SEES WHAT I SEE! I tell people that Winny is one of my favorite characters but they all say 'He's so rude and arrogant and ugh' and I'm like 'whaaaaaa?!'Although he did kinda make me mad in the beginning but that was before he showed any signs of a compassionate side at all. And thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Bob Story Builder – Thank you! And yeah, I tend to write better the characters I like the most, since I don't really like Hunnicutt and Hawkeye that much they're WAY OOC. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Eyo! This time the chapter is still going to be in Radar's P.O.V before you start, yes, I know that I normally never have the same person two times in a row, but what I have in mind will be MUCH better explained with his perspective and I also have some things planned that will leave me some leadway in terms of things to do and it will also add GREATLY to the plot and the understanding of those with this disorder. Also, when you read the summery and then the first few chapters you must have been thinking 'What? Where does Radar protecting his family come into play here?' well, this chapter is going to hopefully enlighten you to that part. Can you tell that I'm pumped for this chapter?**

**Okay I haven't done this is forever but I want to put the songs I listened to whilst writing this, they honestly set the mood.**

**Vocaloid – Alice of Human Sacrifice **

**Vocaloid – The deadly sins series (Madness of Duke Venomania, Evil Food Eater Conchita, Daughter of Evil, The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka, Gift from the Princess Who Brought Sleep, Judgment of Corruption, The Muzzle of Nemesis.)**

**Vocaloid –Eh? Ah, sou. Ib (yes the game) version, sung by 96Neko (omg I love this singer holy crap ahnreswigaOLbnrfovjpbiobgjre) **

**Me: How is everyone?**

**Radar: What are you going to do to me in this chapter?**

**Me: Oh Wall-e there is going to be a new alter introduced in this. The scariest part about it is that, I HAVE NO TEXT TO PUT IT IN! AHHHHHHH!**

**Larry Gelbart: How about you just leave it normal?**

**Me: That's actually a good point, I'll just have to make it more prominate? (A.H I tried to spell it right and failed utterly.) besides…. HOW ARE YOU HERE?! **

**Larry Gelbart: not this again.**

**Everyone: Who is he again?**

**Larry Gelbart: I'm your creator.**

**Me: OOOOO MADNESS OF DUKE VENOMANIA JUST CAME ON! DANCE PARTY! *flails arms wildly***

**Everyone: *looks at me* uhh okay…? *looks to Larry Gelbart* and WHAT?!**

**Larry Gelbart: Yup! I guess you could call me your father! **

**Me: *squeezes Wall-e* NOOOO DON'T SAY THAT YOU FOOL!**

**Larry Gelbart: Why not? And what happened to the whole DANCE PARTY thing?!**

**Me: The song ended. And didn't you read my story?!**

**Larry Gelbart: no, in fact I didn't.**

**Hawkeye: You're in for some trouble now.**

**Klinger: That's not very nice, although with this mad woman around I guess it's understandable to not want to read what kind of sick story she's created.**

**Winchester: That was incredibly insensitive.**

**Larry Gelbart: Like you're one to speak. Listen it's not like she's going to cry over me not simply reading a story.**

**Everyone: *turns towards me***

**Me: *has head down and starts to cry***

**Larry Gelbart: What?! No it's fine I'll read your story! Don't cry!**

**Me: *looks up* Will *sniff* you let me *sniff* have the rights to *sniff* your story?**

**Larry Gelbart: Unfortunately no.**

**Me: *loses all signs of crying* dang it.**

**Everyone: YOU WERE FAKING IT?!**

**Me: yeah… so what?**

**Everyone: *sweat drop***

**Btw since I totally forgot to mention these two things in the upper thing and I totally know that you want to start reading, I'll 'say' them real quick! The reference thing is still on, remember it is from 50%OFF. Also TRIGGER WARNING/JUST WARNINGS IN GENERAL: IF PTSD-LIKE SYMPTOMS, FLASHBACKS, SELF-HATE, SADNESS, POSSIBLY FEELS, ALTER-EGOS, ****_NON GRAPHIC _****CHILD ABUSE, ARE POSSIBLY TRIGGER ISH OR DISTURBING TO YOU PLEASE RECONSIDER YOUR DECISIONS TO READ THIS CHAPTER. Also, this IS Rated T nothing inappropriate will be allowed into this fic as long as I'm alive. Now that that is out of the way, STORY TIME! ^.^**

Chapter 12

Radar's P.O.V

We walked into the place Klinger and I had begun to call 'home'. I sat down on the bottom bunk and looked around the room, Dr. Freedman was carrying a chair over so that he could sit directly in front of me. Making sure to place himself a good five inches away from where I was sitting he sat down. I'm kind of nervous yet, strangely, kind of excited.

I've never gotten the opportunity to talk about my personalities in front of someone who wouldn't write down every word I say, or ask me how I was feeling every day. And whilst I prefer being in a room with only a few people listening to me talk about all of this, sort of uncomfortable stuff, if anything took a turn for the worse I had a nurse in here, and four well-trained surgeons outside, wow ma' I'd never thought I'd say this being in the situation that I am, but I really am happy to have been drafted here. If I hadn't, then I wouldn't have met these amazing people that I know I will keep in touch with after the war. I was suddenly shaken from my thoughts as a voice entered my mind

"Radar? Are you alright? We can always do this later." I look towards Dr. Freedman as he spoke.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir, my mind must have wandered." I looked at his face as he looked with me with…. uncertainty? Oh ma' I really wish in these situations, that I could figure out what people are thinking like you can.

"Honestly sir, I'm fine." I said trying to reassure him of whatever he was thinking.

"Alright, Radar. I just want you to know that if our session becomes too much just let me know and I will immediately stop." This is another thing I like about Dr. Freedman. He's a very kind man. I give him a nod to show I want to continue. "First thing is first, how did you first find out about your alters?"

"Well, about a year after my father started …. Well… I suppose you would call it abusing me, I started hearing voices, they were different though, I felt very different almost as if….. as if I wasn't myself. Then I would be pushed back into my mind, I couldn't see what was around me, it was as if I was in a room of sorts. Then I saw my personalities, at that point I think it was Christopher that was out so I never really met him, but I did see Walter and Sally." Dr. Freedman just looked at me with a sort of curious face, I think.

"Mmhmm, what do they look like to you?" He questioned.

"Well, there were multiple times I saw them both, Sally usually wore her hair up in a bun or sometimes down, she has real pretty brown curls as well. She would always wear a flowery shirt that was normally either purple or blue, sometimes even indigo, and well…. She wore trousers." I looked around to see their reactions. Unless you were in the army it was kind of considered a rude thing for women to wear anything other than dresses or skirts.

"Oh my!" states a surprised Margaret. I looked over to Dr. Freedman, he seemed to think that this detail was rather amusing. Noticing after a few minutes that they have seemed to get over their initial shock, I began speaking.

"Walter always had traces of tear stains on his cheeks. He looks nothing like me, more like a girl than anything honestly. And he always wore black pants with a long black shirt with white suspenders. He has black hair and green eyes, his eyes are always full of sadness and suffering." I shudder. Just the thought of those pain filled eyes can nearly bring me to tears.

"I may not be the best at figuring out what someone's expression means but I can tell that his was always either terrified or downright depressed." I explained.

"If you don't mind Radar could I speak with Walter now?" Dr. Freedman asked delicately.

"Of course, I'll get him for you." I went back into the 'room' of my mind where everyone is gathered. 'Umm…. Walter, Dr. Freedman is waiting for you.' I explained Walter.

'Is Ms. Margaret out there?' He asked voice full of emotion.

'Of course, just as we had agreed on.' I said. 'Okay then I'll go out.'

Walter's P.O.V (Bet you didn't expect this one.)

I opened 'my' eyes and looked around the room until my eyes focused on one face…. Dr. Freedman's. "Hello. Nice to see you again Walter." He stated. I looked at him suspiciously, only now am I realizing how much he resembled my father, brown curly hair, and a mustache. I immediately was wary of this man.

**_"Hi." _**I stated simply.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" After waiting a few minutes without receiving a response Dr. Freedman gestured towards Ms. Margaret and said

"Don't worry Ms. Houlihan is here to make sure that you feel safe." I looked towards Ms. Houlihan, then back at the doctor to make sure he wasn't trying to pull some stunt just to make me say things. I looked back towards Ms. Houlihan and spoke

**_"Ms. Houlihan, if you don't mind me asking do you trust Dr. Freedman?" _**I have to make sure.

"Yes, Walter I would, if the situation would appear, trust Dr. Freedman with my life." She said without a doubt.

**_"Alright then." _**I turn towards the doctor. **_"I will answer your questions. And will do what you say." _**I really don't want to do this, but if Ms. Margaret trusts him then I will as well.

"I would first like to ask you about your father." I instinctively flinched.

**_"What would you like to know?" _**I questioned.

"How about we begin with why didn't you tell anyone of what your father was doing?" I lowered my head.

**_"My mother was always the one to clean up after his 'episodes'. She told me when I was little that she still loved father and that she didn't want him getting hurt and that's why she didn't tell anyone. I on the other hand loved my father as well, but I loved my mother more. I didn't want to take what she loved away from her, as selfish as it is, I just wanted my mother to not hate me. Besides, if you tell someone you're getting divorced or that your husband is hurting you, my town will kick you out of church, out of the whole town, and worst of all, blame it on the woman, in this case my mother. He'd always pat my shoulder right before he'd go on a rampage, it wasn't a tap though, it was normally more of a smack, my those bruises only got worse after time went on."_**

I looked at them, waiting for them to waltz out of the room in disgust. I'm surprised that they haven't since they've met me, I know that they just want to pretend to like me just so they can brag about how they've learned so much about a kid they've only just met, it's alright though, I can deal with taunting, I'll have deserved It anyway.

"I'm sorry to jump right into this but I must ask you this, what was the most common thing for him to do in terms of mental and physical abuse?" asked Dr. Freedman.

**_"It's alright. Well he mostly would come home just after dinner, most of the time drunk, and then he'd maybe take one of the many bottles he has around the house and yell at me and hit me with it. My mother and I tried to pick up the bottles and get rid of them once, but he yelled at us and threatened us with one of them. Sometimes he'd hit me really…. Hard…." _**My voice drifted off as I was brought to a place I'd thought I'd never see again… my bloodied room.

_*flashback __**warning: language (no F bombs don't worry.)***_

_I sat on my floor with __**him**__ hovering over me holding a glass liquor bottle._

_"Please….. I'm begging you… please stop." I say as the pain of his previous hits settles in, the adrenaline I once felt vanishing as fast as it came. _

_"Get up you piece of shit." He said as he hit me again this time the bottle shattering into a million pieces, I'd have to clean that up later. I stand to my feet as he had ordered. He hit me again this time me falling into unconsciousness….. was I really unconscious though? I voice that I did __**not **__recognize suddenly entered the darkness._

_ [Damn it. You're really pathetic, you know that right?] who…. Who are you?_

_ [Pa-leeze as if I'd tell you that. Listen buddy, you're disgusting, worthless, pathetic, useless, and stupid little boy; You realize this right?] _

_Yes, I guess so….. no… you are right. But what is your name? _

_[Call me Piella.] _

_Alright Ms. Piella._

_ [You should be thanking me, but of course being the useless thing you are you can't even have the sense to thank someone who just opened your eyes to who you truly are.] _

_Oh! I'm very sorry Ms. Piella, please forgive me! I'll do anything! Please! I'm sorry! Then suddenly it was all black._

_*Flashback end*_

Freedman P.O.V

This was going surprisingly well. I looked once more at the poor boy, his eyes held so much sorrow, yet they were accusing, does he know this? I dare to think he doesn't. Suddenly as he was explaining to me his experiences, his voice falters and wavers off as if someone had drugged him. I shot Maj. Houlihan a worried glance, trying to telepathically send my point across accurately; It seemed to have work, as the next move she made was to take the newly entranced Walter out of his trance. Not only did she fail in completing this task but Walter began to speak, eyes shut tight together,

**_"Please….. I'm begging of you…. I'm sorry….. I'm sorry…" _**I looked towards Maj. Houlihan and told her

"We need to get the rest in here, he's having a flashback." I instructed the shocked crew how to take care and hopefully take him out of his nightmare, and ended up placing him in his bed whilst caring for him, then suddenly he just fell limp.

"Don't freak out, he's just unconscious." Stated Cap. Hunnicutt immediately calming our anxiety. One thing is for sure….. This is going to be one crazy story to tell to my future patients.

**Well folks! There you have it! Lots and lots and LOTS of skipping of P.O.V's in this one, but I must say this is one of my favorites that I've ever done. This is by far the darkest chapter I have written. Also I do not know everything about this disorder and do not have it myself, so if something is wrong please let me know and I'll fix it right away! Btw you pronounce Piella's name as Pe-eh-la. With all of that said.**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**DolphinRain – Thank you! And thanks again! And it's fine she's not bugging me.**

**Hetalia4Ever- It was obviously unintentional, and since it was I will and have not taken offence to it. And oh dear that's not good, It's important to get out of the house and to learn life skills, even if you never use them….. only me? Okay. And yay! I hope it met up to your expectations!**

**MMLover – lol. I don't think I've ever been grounded before.**

**Happy Frenchfry – Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**WinterFrost15 – THANK YOU! Omg I searched for (not kidding) almost fifteen minutes trying to find it and then I was like 'Wait. My dad was in the army I can just ask him. And then I was like… but he's in a different country for work for about a week….. crap.'**

**AWESOme SaUcE – Thank you! I was very happy with that little part I added in, I'm glad someone enjoyed it as well! And lol, languages are fun, I'm currently learning Italian, and Japanese, don't ask me to say anything though, 'cause I only know a TINY bit right now.**

**WinterFrost15 – Yay! Thank you! Thank you yet again! As I said before I'm glad people are enjoying it as much as I am! ^.^ And yeah I tried to make them funny, although I'm normally only funny when I don't try to be so I'm glad they're how I wanted to portray them! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**CM Obsessed Girl – Lol yeah I'm not very far but it's amazing so far. And YUS guessed right then! It's really good you should. (omg that RHYMED! YAY ME I NEVER RHYME!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I GOT 102 REVIEWS OMG! You all are amazing! Thank you so much! Omg WAY too many exclamation points. Anyways TRAIN OF CRAZIES YOU WIN THE REFERENCE CHALLENGE! Please state what you would like to have in this story, that does not affect the plot or character development. Thank you! Also my sister reminded me that I made Radar's mom tell him to 'be himself'. I told the kid with Multiple Personality Disorder to be himself….. T.T great job me. I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! I've been really kind of busy with preparations for vacation and then the vacation it's self, and not only that but I'm a procrastinator so that certainly did not help.**

**Me: Well Winny, are you going to hold dear to our deal?**

**Wichester: Yes, and don't call me something so absurd and unruly. **

**Me: Why not Winny the Pooh?**

**Winchester: *twitch* *twitch* I am going to ignore that. Otaku With Cats does not own anything mentioned in this story other than her OCs Piella, Sally, Christopher, and Walter.**

**Me: Good job Winny! ^.^**

Chapter 13

Winchester's P.O.V

I looked towards the now known child on the bottom cot of a make shift bunk bed. It is my turn to 'guard' and 'watch' the still sleeping child, I along with Nurse… what's her name again? Kanye? Yes I believe that is it, Maj. Houlihan, Pierce, and Hunnicutt have been taking watch over the young boy for the past five hours now. We've been taking shifts solely for the reason that 'Radar' has been having off and on nightmares for the entire duration of the night. We have been instructed by Col. Potter to have one nurse, and one doctor in the room at all times. I don't understand it really, I mean why would the Colonel be allowed some sleep and rest whilst I have to stay here and watch a kid drool?

Sure he has a unit to run, but at least give it all to Hunnicutt, Pierce and that one nurse Kanye? I'm fairly certain it's nurse Kanye, I never work with her much but I do know that she is supposedly top of her class… pfft, I'm quite positive that is a false accusation as I have not worked much with her, and since I am top of my class, I should only be allowed to work with the best of the best. I shift my gaze to the door as I watch Max enter the building no doubt about to contact that Sparky fellow, yet again describing what had happened and 'Radar's' condition as of now.

I watch as Max talks to Sparky, detailing what had happened and nearly crying several times as a result. I hear a whimper just as Max was finishing. Looking over to where I heard the sound, I noticed it was coming from 'Radar's' bunk. Max looked at me and we shared the same thought, Max immediately ran out of the room to no doubt get the others that know about this predicament we have found ourselves in.

I walk towards 'Radar' as he's beginning to turn and toss in the sheets. It doesn't take an idiot to figure out what's happening. I gracefully shake the terrified individual to no avail. Just as I'm about to get some water to throw on him, the others rush into the room. Paying no attention as they shake the boy and tell him to wake up, grab a glass of cold water from post op. Running back in through the saloon style doors I tell everyone to get out of the way as I majestically splash the water onto 'Radar's' head. I look around as everyone stares in awe, no doubt envying my wits. My glory moment was short lived though, as the boy in the bottom cot began to wake.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" questioned Dr, Freedman as 'Radar' rubs his eyes.

**"Well, I was fine until Walter started freaking out. I swear he was like Carla McNaughten when Uncle Roy played his banjo." **Stated 'Radar'.

"Christopher, is that you?" asked Margaret.

**"The one an' only." **Christopher says as he puts his glasses on. **"Man I tell ya'. That kid needs to calm down. He was just sobbing on Sally, poor girl was shaken to the core. He's a weird one to. Kept saying things like 'She wouldn't shut up.' I think the kids hearin' voices or somethin'…. Wait…" **Not giving him a chance to proceed the phone rings loudly. I watch Max as he walks over to pick up the phone, he stays there for a while with a bit of shock written on his face.

"Mr. Sidney, It's for you." I look around as everyone's faces are splattered with shock, mine of course stayed neutral in its' usual regal state. Dr. Freedman takes the phone and I swear I heard a pin drop somewhere in the room, I look over to where I thought I heard the sound to find Christopher picking up a thumbtack.

**"Sorry." **He stated looking rather embarrassed. I turn back around only to see Dr. Freedman put down the phone and begin to speak.

"I have another case at a M*A*S*H unit. Unfortunately I'm not able to tell you the circumstance which I will take my departure, patient confidentiality and what not. Although I am able to tell you that it is very serious, life or death in fact. I will return once I have everything under control, although I am not sure whether that will be in a week, or a month, or even a year. I must leave right away. Colonel, I don't suppose you could have one of your men drive me over there by jeep, do you?"

I'm stunned, it makes sense that he'd have to go some time or another, but it just seems like he would stay here until we can 'fix' Radar. Although I suppose since Radar's case is not life or death, then he would not take top priority.

"I'll send Mark out to meet you, I suppose you'll need time to pack up." I watch as Col. Potter speaks with a knowing look in his eyes, as if to say 'I knew this would happen sometime.'

"That would be excellent. Thank you all, you have all been very kind and helpful while I've been here. Christopher please tell the other Alters that I said it was a pleasure to meet them and that I hope to be back soon."

**"No problem Doc, they say thanks." **No matter how many times he refers to himself as many people it will NEVER stop scaring me slightly.

**I know this is a really short chapter and I'm sorry, but writers block hit REALLY hard this time. Besides I was debating whether to let Sid leave or stay, but as you've seen, I've made up my mind on this decision. I may add him on later again, but be sure that he will send letters, so he won't ****_technically _****be gone. **

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Guest – sorry it was so late. Here is your update! I hope you enjoyed it! I could never forget about this story!**

**Guest – Nah, I never knew what it was for until I got an account. Basically (if you didn't already know) the ones with links to their names are the people that have accounts, the people that don't have a link are guests that are adding names to themselves.**

**Estrella Fugaz (that's a really pretty name) – I'm awful at other languages so I understand you there. I wouldn't expect it to. It must have been funny though, to look through and see what Google Translate (or myself) messed up on. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you very much! If you don't mind me asking, what is your native language?**

**ShineLikeAStar – not really. You can use steroids and some other things that haven't been exactly proven to work. Also keep in mind the time period. MPD is very rare and no one really had it back then, and if they did they'd hide it. So no one at that time really knew ****_anything _****about DID, even today our information is very limited. Thank you! Trust me, I don't like her either, but it's a pretty common thing (well as common as you can get when it comes to alters) to have one of them, although mine is going to have sort of a twist. The good thing about not very well researched disorders is that you don't have a thing that says that 'no that's not possible' or 'that can't happen' so I get to tweak it, if you will. Don't worry. References are just there for fun. Besides most of mine are anime related, so if you're not into anime (which I understand if you aren't) then you most likely won't get it. Although for the people who are, I think it's a nice fun thing to have especially in a darker story like this.**

**Hetalia4Ever – No problem! And thank you! Lol I feel like Margaret is Radar's mom away from mom…. 'cause that made sense.**

**Guest – yeah, I don't really feel bad for him (MWUAHAHAHAHAHA) Yeah eventually I'm gonna try and give them an opportunity to teach him how to cope.**

**SomeonesGonnaDie – lol. OHHHHHHHHH okay that makes a LOT more sense. That's good. I'm glad he takes it well. Thank you! I hope it met up to your expectations!**

**Happy Frenchfry – No problem! I don't mind language. XD You'll find out soon enough. **

**CM Obsessed Girl – It's alright he'll forge through! Yeah she's gonna be a doozy to write. **

**Guest – XD yup, he is kind of a jerk.**

**MMLover – Lol I'm like that too. And thank you!**

**Incognito Gal – Thank you! He'll be fine!**

**Train of Crazies – YOU'VE WON! Tell your sister that she is my new favorite person at the moment! Btw please don't ask me to write anything that is not rated T. **

**WinterFrost15 – I'm glad you liked it! Yup! Thank you, I worked pretty hard on that chapter, mostly with intervals. Yeah you can give him virtual hugs! Thank you! I hope it was to your satisfaction.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you all seemed to like my last chapter! Although it was short it was really fun to do and I spent a lot of time thinking about what I wanted to happen in it. By the way, I've ALWAYS wanted to have this song in a fic of mine so, either this chapter or the next chapter the song 'Mama' by My Chemical Romance is going to be featured in it, sung by a new personality. I've altered the lyrics in it to fit this better but that's about all. If you want to check it out you can YouTube it, the non-clean version has the 'F' word in it though so just a tip there. Btw I'm posting two chapters at once this time so… yeah.**

**Me: Hey! Winifred!**

**Klinger: What now?**

**Me: It's my new nickname for Winny, as in Winifred the mother of that one elephant thing I looked up in the original Jungle Book.**

**Klinger: Yeeeaaaah.**

**Winchester: As much as I hate to admit it I think I'd rather you call me Winny.**

**Me: Nope! ^.^ Now Winifred I need you to promote my new M*A*S*H story!**

**Winchester: And why would I do that? A story like that didn't even have me in it. I have no reason to promote a story that is going to be awful without me.**

**Me: why you….. Fine, then Radar gets a new personality. **

**Klinger: wait what!?**

**Me: Yup name is going to be (bleep) heh, as if I'd tell you that secret. His speech is going to be in {.} unlike Piella's who's is as you can imagine this new alter is going to be more refined….. maybe.**

**Winchester: Well before I mess anything- I mean, before SHE messes anything else up for Radar, I will say the disclaimer. Otaku With Cats is weird and creepy, and strangely sadistic and thankfully does not own anything in this story, otherwise everyone would be screwed.**

**Me: SCREW YOU WINIFRED!**

**Klinger: Oh dear….**

Chapter 14 (omg I've gone so far in this story!)

Klinger's P.O.V

After we sent Dr. Freedman off we turned our gaze to Christopher. Right before the psychiatrist went of he told us 'Do not ask Radar, Walter, or Christopher about the dream, only ask Sally.' I understood that though, Radar wouldn't be able to get Walter to tell him what happened, Walter would be too scared to tell mostly a room of men what his nightmare was about, Christopher would probably be too insensitive to Walter when asking about it unknowingly, and Sally, having the closest relationship to the boy would be able to ask well, the other alters seem to listen to her and trust her, she wouldn't give more than we could take, and she wouldn't give anything more than we would need to know; Which means we have to get Sally to come out. We all walk back to Radar and I's office and get settled.

"Hey Christopher, could you get Sally for us?" I looked towards Margaret who spoke the words. At least one thing never changes about Margaret, she always gets straight to the point.

**"I'll try." **He states as his brows start colliding, I had begun to think he was going into the PTSD mode that Dr. Freedman told me about. Then suddenly he spoke again **"Stupid kid won't let go of her. He fell asleep but as I reached for her to let go of him, she hit me. I dunno what she's so mad about. I only tried to pry the kid off her, she should be thankful!" **Charles and I share a glance knowing exactly why Christopher was not chosen on Dr. Freedman's 'to get Walter to tell us' list.

**"Besides I'm real hungry. Where is the food around here?" **I guess he hasn't had anything to eat since last night, in fact neither had Charles.

"How about you and Charles over here go get a bite to eat." Nodding his head Christopher practically dragged Charles outside and made him point to the mess tent, I would have laughed had the situation not be what it is.

"Don't leave, anyone, I need to talk to you all." I say as I see Hawkeye head for the door.

"What do we need to talk about Klinger?" asked Margaret. She's being overly nice, especially to me and Hawkeye; I guess she thinks that since we knew him the longest (excluding Father Mulcahy, because heaven knows that man has God to guide him through everything.) we would be suffering the most, truth be told I think she's spot on.

"It's not what we need to talk about, it's what we need to do. The kid has a stash of Henry Blake's things that he used while he was here with him under his bed, even his journal which he left behind. I can't help but think of all the nights I saw Col. Blake looking more tired than ever, I always assumed it was because of the war and stress that's been going around. If Radar has been having these nightmares frequently then I believe that Col. Blake would have been the first to know." I look to see the shocked faces of Col. Potter, Margaret, BJ, and Hawkeye.

"You want us to snoop around a kid with Dissociative Identity Disorder's most prized possessions to find a dead man's journal so that we can read his thoughts in an _attempted _ to see if we can find out whether he knew that this kid had a life changing disorder?!" I was surprised to find that Hawkeye had said this.

"Yes. What do you expect us to do? Watch this kid suffer from something no one knows about when we could possibly find out something that could maybe lead us to the cure?" I normally would run when he had said those words, or at least my voice would shake in cowardice. But to my own surprise my voice held its steady calm tone.

"I agree with Klinger, whilst it is a risky move the outcome cannot be too awful." Agreed Margaret.

"Then who's with me?" I say as I watch Margaret's hand move up, next came Col. Potter's, then I turn to BJ as he slowly puts his hand up whilst whispering a short 'I'm sorry Hawk' to Hawkeye. We then look at the last person in the room.

"Fine, but know that you are making a huge mistake. You could be ruining a little kid's life and I will have no part of it!" exclaims Hawkeye as he runs out of the door.

"I'll go after him." States the Colonel but as he's walking out the door BJ interrupts

"Don't; he needs some time to cool off, the Hawkeye Pierce I know will come back after a long walk and ignore us. But if we don't leave him alone he might just run off for a long time, possibly so long that by the law he'd be considered AWOL." Col. Potter looks at BJ obviously considering whether to leave or stay, after a while he turns back to us and says

"Let's get this rodeo on the road." We look down towards the bottom bunk of two cots where two dividers stay, on the right side divider of the bottom bunk there is a chest that says 'Do not touch' here we go, I think as I reach towards the chest.

***************haven't had a time skip in a while*****************

Hawkeye's P.O.V

I can't believe them! Do they not know how they could be ruining his life? Imagine if Radar came back and saw them looking through Henry's journal, he'd be mad, and then extremely sad, and then maybe even depressed. No, I can't let that happen, I need to tell him not to come over there. Just as I thought that I saw Winchester rounding the corner with Christopher.

"Hey Winchester, how about you take Christopher for a tour around the camp since he doesn't know where everything is?" I say trying to act as casual as I normally do. Winchester looks at me suspiciously. Please do as I say, don't go back to that office. As if reading my thoughts he immediately steers Christopher around and begins telling him in extreme detail what the swamps use is and how it has evolved through the years.

I keep walking thinking over my thoughts until I find myself in front of Father Mulcahy's chapel. As I'm about to turn around to leave I hear the door open with a familiar voice following shortly behind "Come in Hawkeye, I'm afraid I haven't tidied up the place since the last batch of wounded arrived. That's right, we had had so many dead ones this time that we were practically filling the chapel with dead men for Father to bless? Yeah I think that's what he does. I walk into the chapel and sit down in one of the seats. At least he has all of the blood gone.

"Now what is troubling you my son?" Father Mulcahy asks as he sits down next to me.

"Nothing Father, why would you ask?" I say trying to play innocent, I'm not sure if Radar would be alright with Mulcahy knowing his secret.

"I don't mean to be rude Hawkeye but you were standing outside of my door for five minutes." Oh….. crap.

"What if you found out that a person you considered a close friend had a different identity entirely, and switched between different versions of themselves a lot? Hypothetically speaking of course." Real smooth Hawk, _real _smooth.

"Well, I would first seek the lord and ask him what he would have me do. Then I would face this close friend and ask them why they felt the need to hide this from me for so long. And then I suppose I would stick by them and not treat them differently than how I would want to be treated and then go about our daily lives, perhaps maybe try to help find something for them, but I'd still be respectful of their alone time." I looked at Father Mulcahy for a second. Treat him normally? And how I always have? Actually that makes a lot of sense.

"Thank you Father, you have helped me tremendously." I say with a smile

"No worries my child, remember, the lord is with you." He says as I walk out of the door with a new goal: to act how I did before we found out about the secret.

**I'm very happy about how this chapter came out. You've probably noticed how out of character Hawkeye and Klinger are, that's on purpose. They're still not out of that shock, they still haven't gotten over the thought that Radar has been lying to them this whole time. That should change shortly I plan to get them back in character as much as I am able to do soon after this, more Hawkeye than Klinger though. Since Klinger is going to be observing before figuring it out. **

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Bob Story Builder – Thank you! That's my favorite 'comedic' moment in this story so far. They're mine too! Expect more in the future! And yeah I was kind of sad to see him go but he might come back, I wanted to add some things that I wasn't going to be able to add whilst he was around, mind you he'll still send letters and still give more information and hopefully educate my readers about DID, you see that was one of the main reasons I decided to create this story, not only to have fun writing it, but if someone were to read it, I'd want them to learn about it, then tell their friends and educate them about it, so that maybe one person might donate or five people might show more interest and want to learn more, or one person might want to help these people by showing support or help research it, or become a therapist who can help them since not a lot of therapists or psychiatrists know a lot about it. And thank you! I might change one of the descriptions to Drama.**

**Estrella Fugaz – I had a feeling. Don't worry sometimes I hate my computer as well. ^.^**

**Happy Frenchfry – Thank you! I honestly have no idea. Like any sort of slang you kind of gotta wing it. **

**Estrella Fugaz – You don't need to apologize! I'll remember the next time someone asks me to say something cool I'll say 'Fugaz means shooting star in Spanish.' And then BAM! Instant friend. **

**Train of Crazies – I know how you feel! The only contests I've won are theatre related. Tell her I said 'No problem!' Honestly I hadn't even thought about that, truthfully you are a genius my friend! As you can see by the snip it of what I added in here and what'll be in the next chapter your wish has been granted! I will most likely expand on the premise and keep it flowing for a long time. Thank ****_you! _**

**Estrella Fugaz – Ooooo! That's a pretty name too! I think some of my favorite names are Lovina, Maria, Feli, Emerald, Ruby, Diamond, Crystal. Can you see a pattern here?**

**DolphinRain – Don't worry, he'll be helping from the sidelines! Well, once the trauma of those/that event the mind doesn't know how to cope, so it takes what it believes to be the only option left: breaking into different parts of the once whole personality, there is no 'original' personality so technically every personality is a derivative from the whole personality, so every personality is an alter even the one that represents the original personality the best, which in this case, Walter. That's really cool! I didn't know that! That's really sweet as well, I'm rather surprised since Gary Burghoff has gotten a record of being a mean person, albeit a fabulous actor. **

**WinterFrost15 – Wow! I didn't know people could like my story enough to think about reading it. Thank you! Thank you, same here, I've got a lot going on especially with school starting. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the next.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ey! I'm back! Lol No real author's note here other than I've come to a liking for yodeling. Listen to 'He taught me to yodel' by Margo Smith to really understand what I feel. Anyways you guys know the shtick by now. Otaku With Cats owns nothing, this is for heaven sakes!**

Chapter 15

Winchester's P.O.V

I walk back with Christopher to the office after giving him a throughrou tour of the whole camp. I wonder what they don't want him to see, let's just hope I stalled long enough. I walk into the door and as I look around I immediately tell something is wrong. I sit down on the chair by the phone as Christopher hops into the bottom bunk.

"Christopher this is really important. Can you get Pialle to come out please?" practically demanded Max. What is going on? Suddenly I see Christopher have that look of concentration then it just fades away and looking at us is a blank face. Suddenly I see hand gestures being thrown around wildly…. Wait….. those aren't just hand gestures, that's sign language.

"He's speaking sign language." I say loudly enough so that the room can hear, they all look at me with a strange look.

"How do you- never mind, what is he saying?" questioned Max. He's really demanding today, I wonder what they found. I look back at ? as he looks at me and starts signing again.

"He's asking for permission to break down… using a song?" Well that's odd; apparently so did Margaret as she said almost instantly

"Tell him yes." I sign to him stunning everyone in the room. ? just stood up and walked to the back of a wall and began to sing.

**{Papa we all go to Hell. Papa we all go to Hell. I'm writing this letter and wishing you well. Papa we all go to Hell.}**

He began slowly with a rock style voice, then suddenly started picking up pace. If there was a band around him I'm sure the tempo would have been something a rock band would play.

**{Oh well now Papa we're all gonna die. Papa we're all gonna die! Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry! Papa we're all gonna die! And when we go don't blame us yeah. We'll let the fires just bathe us yeah. You made us oh so 'famous' we'll never let you go. And when you go don't return to me my love.}**

My eyes widen as the song takes a turn for the darkness. Who is this alter? What was his/her name again? Pialle? Yes I think that's right. My eyes turn back towards the boy who fists are clenched and eyes raging with hatred as he began to sing again.

**{Papa, we're all full of lies. Papa, we're meant for the flies. And right now they're building a coffin your size. Papa we're all full of lies. WELL FATHER WHAT THE WAR DID TO MY LEGS AND TO MY TONGUE. You should've raised a baby girl, I should have been a better son! If you can coddle the infection they can amputate at once. You could've been, I should have been a better son!} **

With the amputate part he had motioned his heart breaking, was he referring to the day the trauma set in too deep? And the day his father died? The self-hatred that was seen through these lyrics was overwhelming. Then again as far as we know he could have been emotionally tortured as well.

**{And when we go don't blame us, yeah! We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah! You made us oh, so 'famous' we'll never let you go. He said 'You ain't no son of mine! For what you've done they're gonna find, a place for you and just your mind your manners when you go. And when you go don't return to me my love' That's right. Papa we all go to Hell! Papa we all go to Hell! It's really quite pleasant except for the smell! Papa, we all go to HELL!} **

I now see what the kid meant when he/she asked 'may I please break down' for heaven's sake this kid was on the floor now practically screaming clutching his head.

**{Papa! Papa! WOOOOOOOH! Papa! Papa! Papa! PA! 'And as you would call me your sweetheart I'll then maybe sing you a song.' But there's shit that I've done with this mess of a gun, you would cry out your eyes all along! We're damned after all, through fortune and flame we fall, and if you can stay then I'll show you the way to return from the ashes you call. We all carry on! When our brothers in arms are gone! So raise your glass high for tomorrow we die, and return from the ashes you CALL! CALL! CALL!}**

They ended sobbing on the floor, suddenly Margaret rushed to the fallen child as they hung on her like a lifeline. I looked around to see the guilty faces of Col. Potter, Hunnicutt, and worst of all….. Max.

**Yup! Everything will be explained in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! I'm REALLY SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER. I've been SO stuck from writer's block this past month and I REALLY need some ideas to help me. I've tried over and over again to think of ideas to make a 'quality' chapter. But nothing shows up. I don't want to be stuck on this and I had hoped to have three chapters be posted this month but this writer's block is killing my creativity and time. Please help me out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'M BACK EVERYONE! IT'S SO LATE URG! I have hit over 20,000 words! This is such an accomplishment for me, since I'm a procrastinator and I get bored easily and then move on to the next thing, then forget about it, and woodeedoo, next thing you know it's been eight years! Well this is going to be the explanation chapter I guess. (After I wrote this note: it's not an explanation chapter. Like at all.) **

**Me: HI GUYS!**

**Hawkeye: Um, are you perhaps high?**

**Me: high on SLEEP DEPRIVATION!**

**Everyone: O_o**

**Radar: O_O why am I so insane in these chapters?**

**Me: Well you find out a bit more about Pialle in maybe this chapter, maybe the next, but you find out some REAL 'disturbing' information. Also I'm not disturbed or anything like my friend who read this and told me that, I don't feel bad for anyone either….. I think I might be disturbed…. OH WELL!**

**Klinger: Uhhhh so….. why am I so guilty in the last chapter?**

**Me: You'll find out!**

**Hawkeye: What about me, where did I go?**

**Me: You'll find out!**

**Winchester: The most important question is, WHY IS FATHER MULCAHY HERE?!**

**Me: Oh wow. So out of character Winifred! Because I wanted him here.**

**Father Mulcahy: My most important question is, who is this person?**

**Me: Wait… who? Who the heck are you?!**

**?: uhhhhh hi? WAIT! KLINGER, RADAR IS THAT YOU TWO?!**

**Klinger: I know that voice…. Sparky?!**

**Radar and Klinger: SPARKY! *tackle hug (glomp) Sparky***

**Me: why doesn't he have an accent though?**

**Klinger: That's the British Sparky. This is the American Sparky.**

**Winchester: how that is possible I will never know.**

**Me: But seriously, what's a good nickname for Sparky?**

**Klinger: I honestly don't know. What sparks?**

**Radar: Why are you helping her?**

**Me: +_+ sparkler.**

**Hawkeye: Oh good god.**

**Father Mulcahy and Me: Hawkeye!**

**Hawkeye: Oh sorry Father- wait. Why did you say it?!**

**Father Mulcahy: Are you Christian my dear?**

**Me: Yes Father! Although I'm not Catholic, I'm Baptist.**

**Everyone: EHHHHH?!**

**Me: Yup! ^.^ okay Father, would you be so kind as to give the disclaimer?**

**Father Mulcahy: I would be delighted to. Otaku With Cats does not own M*A*S*H 4077****th****, amen.**

**Everyone: Amen.**

** No more chapters will be said in this since I messed up the flow with my last message.**

Klinger's P.O.V

Oh my god, what have I done? I stand there stunned as Margaret tends to the sobbing boy. I feel as though I'm going to break into tears as well. I look around to see I'm not the only one feeling guilty, as I look at the faces around the room, the only one who does not look to be disturbed too much is Charles, but I know that he's facing inner turmoil as well for letting this happen. I wonder as I study each face if I look like that.

I immediately try to cover my guilt and look normal. Just then as Margaret's carrying a now unconscious Radar in her arms the door opens to a rather happy looking Hawkeye. His happy mood drops once he notices the faces of our once strong surgeons.

"What happened?" He asks with a tone in his voice that tells you that he really doesn't want to know but you'll have to tell him anyways. Colonel Potter just pointed to the bottom bunk where Margaret is currently checking a very unconscious Radar. Hawkeye immediately runs to the bottom bunk and starts overwhelming Margaret with questions. Once he's done he turns to us with a very accusing glare and just says

"How could you do this?" He then turned back to Radar and continues to ask Margaret already asked questions. I can't take it anymore, the guilt is eating me alive. Trying to conceal the tears running down my face I race out the door as fast as I can, anything to get away from there. I just want to run away and never come back, never look back, never even try to talk again. But I know I can't do that, that could hurt Radar, when he's better I'm running away, far, far away, I'll abandon everything I know, I'll even face the charges of going AWOL if I have to.

But for now I run to the only place I've ever associated with nothing but happiness in this camp…. the flower field.

```````I hope these time skips/change of P.O.V become a regular thing as I know some people hate them```````````

Winchester's P.O.V

We were just silent and taking everything in when Pierce had to say possibly one of the most insensitive things you could possibly say at that moment. Had he not seen the guilty looks plastered on everyone's face? Did he not see how Max switched from guilty to strangely calm in a matter of minutes? Is he that daft to think that what he said would help the situation? Was he spiteful? Were his emotions taking over? I can't help but think that I will never know the true answer to these questions, but one thing I do know, is that what is said is unacceptable.

Just then I see Max rush out the door with what looked like tears streaming down his face. I want to punch Pierce so much right no- wait no, that's not how a Winchester should act, a Winchester should show no emotions to his rivals they'll only take him dow- oh screw that.

"Pierce." With that one word that broke this never ending silence everyone turned to me.

"I hope you realize what you just did." I could tell that my voice was nearing furious, but you know what? I don't care anymore, I'd rather give up my whole heritage then let this stand without a fight.

"What I did? What _I _did?! Look what you've done! You've practically broken Radar, you've probably ruined his whole lif-"

"DON'T YOU THINK WE KNOW THAT?!" I bellowed cutting Pierce off completely. I took a deep breath nothing good will come from raising your voice.

"Don't you think we understand that we may have destroyed, to some of us, our only friend's fragile mental state? Do you think it was pleasant watching a person that never put himself before others just fall apart? Do you think it was funny to see that you've broken someone from the core? Do you think we don't feel guilty?! Do you think it's alright to make us feel worse because of some spiteful grudge you may or may not have against us?! Do you think we think that this is alright?! DO YOU THINK WE DON'T CARE?!" Damn it, damn it to all hell. I start to feel warm tears trickle down my face.

"I'm going to find Max, you can do what you want, I don't care anymore." And one that note I walk out of the door. I have a feeling I know where Max is, I hope I'm righ- Oh It's starting to rain, how melancholy. I chuckle. At least this will hide my tears. I walk for what seems like forever until I finally reach my destination, a weeping willow tree untouched by this wretched war. I walk through the willow and find myself in what was once a beautiful meadow, now clouded by the rain, so beautiful yet so sad and cold, sort of how my heart feels at this moment.

I walk further into the flowers until I spot a figure sitting cross legged in the middle of a clearing, just staring off into the distance. Now here comes the hard part, concealing my voice to sound as though nothing has bothered me. I walk towards the Lebanese man. I reach Max in no time and immediately sit down next to him. We wait there for about fifteen minutes until he starts to talk.

"Do you think this was my fault?" the now soaked man inquires.

"No, I could never blame this on you, I don't believe anyone could." I respond hoping to reassure the man, I've never been very good at comforting but I pray to God that if he is real to help me fix my friends, both the one beside me now, and the one asleep.

"Hawkeye blames me." What scares me is the shear belief in his voice, he really does believe that Benjamin 'Hawkeye' Pierce hates him.

"Hawkeye doesn't blame you, he just doesn't know how to express and get his feelings across very well, he doesn't understand that what he's said could have lasting effects." I state.

"It sounds like you speak from experience." He responds.

"I suppose you could say that. When I was young my sister brought me some paper flowers she made at home, our mom taught her how. Our mother's have always been rather beautiful, more than you could ever expect out of a petty piece of paper, she has a knack for making the most bland things more exquisite than you could ever imagine. So my sister since she was just starting to make these flowers was not very good as you can believe. I didn't know how to say thank you, and my brothers have always been rather cruel to me, so I responded how I thought they would respond, I threw it in the lake. She rushed home crying her eyes out and ran to my mother. My mother later scolded me about why that was wrong. My sister has trust issues and they said that it started in early childhood and that my throwing the flower into the lake has contributed, she told me later that I was the only one she thought she could depend on and later told me she hated me, I don't really blame her though. I want to be like my mother, a true Winchester, but my father has always pushed me to be ruthless otherwise I wouldn't go anywhere." I turn to see Max crying his eyes out again.

"That's so sad." He said in between sobs.

"No it's alright…. Umm… damn it stop crying!" after a while he stops crying and has just been reduced to sniffles.

"Thank you that really helped. I'm glad you're my friend Charles." I'm shocked, sure I've had supposed friends but no one has ever said it so genuinely before.

"I'm glad I could help, after all I wouldn't be a true Winchester if I could not help a friend." I state.

I honestly don't know how to deal with this.

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER HALLELUJAH! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR WAITING THIS LONG! Also this doesn't really follow the original story but honestly none of this really does. Thank you all for being so supportive! It is currently 12:45pm and I still need to edit this. Once I'm done this will be posted right away. I hope you enjoyed the crazy change of character focus. I feel like this is turning into a shojo anime with Winchester as a tsundere.**

** REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

**WinterFrost15 – I kinda already answered your review but thank you so much! That really means a lot! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it a bit less dark than usual.**

**MMLover – Thank you so much! I have gotten my muse back thankfully. And thank you again!**

**Hetalia4ever – thank you! That really means a lot.**

**Estrella Fugaz (still can't get over the cool name) – Thank you! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest – Thank you so much! I wouldn't exactly say that. And I'm so glad you think so! I have such marvelous reviewers!**

**Guest – XD Thank you fellow MCR fan! **

**Hetalia4ever – XD I know right?! I honestly felt a lot worse (heh I feel nothing I have no heart mwuahahaha) for Max than Radar. Thank you!**

**Guest – Oh wow, you probably thought I had a heart attack then. Don't worry! If anything would happen I would make a 'chapter' about it.**

**MMLover – lol yeah I'm the same way, I always check stories almost every day but then you don't check them for one day and it's like 'WHOOP FIVE CHAPTERS ALREADY?!' so yeah.**

**Train of Crazies – Thank you! I'm glad it met your expectations! I'm totally with you on that one. I should be thanking you! I would never have thought of that on my own.**

**Guest – Aren't all of my chapters? Thank you! Courtesy of Train of Crazies, I'm honestly not that clever. Thank you! I hope this chapter met up to your expectations!**

**Bob Story Builder – Yeah it did. Trust me I didn't know I was going to add one either until I was just like 'this story is getting boring… NEW ALTER!' so yeah. Thank you! I took two years, I've forgotten everything but the alphabet and a few signs though.**

**WinterFrost15 – Thank you! I'm glad you liked them! Yeah can you tell I love writing and reading angst fics? Or just making characters suffer in general? Thank you! Although this one wasn't updated for a long time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HIIIIIIIIIII. Long time no see! First and foremost I hope that everyone had a wonderful Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate, or if you even celebrate a holiday at all…. I'm gonna stop now.), and that I have typed this chapter, over, and over, and over, and over again just trying to figure out a way to make a certain thing come into play. I kinda sold my soul to a little web comic called Homestuck and I know that isn't an excuse for my absence and the truth is I don't really have one. I've just been busy I guess and sort of lost interest for a while. Most of this chapter's inspiration comes from the lovely writer WinterFrost15. I originally had a reason to why I wasn't updating but….. uh….. I forgot it… sorry. I hope this doesn't seem rushed or forced, and I very much hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not clever and couldn't come up with something for the characters to say, so….. yeah, I don't own this fabulousness, and I myself am fabulous. Don't sue the fabu.**

(almost wrote this chapter in bold….. again.)

Radar's P.O.V

I 'wake up' to a blinding light. Where am I? I look around to discover I've entered a 'room' where one side fades from white to gray then continues on into a black on the opposite side of the 'room.' On the white section of the room I see three people: a young woman, with her hair in a bun whilst on each side of her face two strands of hair seem to form ringlets, and just by gazing at the woman I can already tell that she must be the rebellious type, after all she is wearing trousers, I quickly blush at the possibility that there could be such scandalous women dressing that way, when not in the army.

My eyes don't stay there for long, I turn to see a teenager, laying in the woman's lap with a peaceful expression. Something tells me that expression won't stay for long.

The last person to look at on this side of the 'room' happens to be a rather intimidating individual, the general outline seems to share the same as a pro wrestler would have, he looks uncomfortable, he seems to not want to be here. He's nervously glancing at the boy in the woman's arms to the black side of the 'room.' I follow his gaze. Two children, with blonde hair, one with it down and the other's up in a ponytail- wait…. No…. no no no no no no! They shouldn't be here! Why are they here?! As I begin to panic the woman turns to me in utter shock.

_"Oh my~! Now isn't this a surprise. Radar dear you never come to join us…. I wonder why?" _I just freeze.

"Excuse me ma'am but, who are you?" I question hesitantly.

_"Okay that actually hurt a bit. Radar, how do you not remember me? I would think you would be able to recognize my voice." _Her, voice? Soft yet demanding, although also rather condescending. Wait.

"Sally?!"

_"Bingo!" _If that's true then.

"Then that must be Christopher!" I say pointing at the buff man.

**"Hey, Sally, can you believe that? The kid remembers me!" **Christopher just sort of prances around like a five year old, losing all of his maturity in one sweep.

_"My, that does seem to be quite strange given that ones, appearance, in contrast to his voice. Do tell how you figured that out Radar."_

"Well, you all kind of sound as you look. I'm kind of sad that I'm right though, 'cause then that means that that has to be Walter." I say looking at the sleeping child in Sally's arms.

_"You are correct, this is Walter. It is rather sad that he is so young, but he's still strong." _She lets off a parental aura, that can only be associated with the love of a mother. I turn my gaze back to the black side of the 'room' at the two children.

**"[Come join the dark side, won't you Radar?]" **The girl says with such innocent manipulation. Normally I would fall for these sort of things due to my naïveté, but I know this person, and I know she is not to be trusted.

"Hello Piella," I great the girl.

**"[Listen, let me make things clear. I'm going to make your life living hell. I've been in your subconscious for God knows how long. And now you seem to have decided to bring my brother along with you. I plan to use him to reach my goal. So don't go all 'nice' and 'sweet' on me, because I'm not going to have it!]" **The once innocent child turned into a vicious and rude person. I look over to see her brother slumped on the wall. He must have had an episode, after all Pialle has narcolepsy, and has for a while. At least in the world, not in my… subconscious? Wait.

"I have some questions to ask of yo-" Just as I utter the last word to my sentence I start to fade out of my subconscious and notice that it's turning black again. And just as I thought that, my vision completely blackened.

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Yeah I know it's short, but it's what I've gotten done so far, and I thought I might as well let everyone know I'm not dead.**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**SomeonesGonnaDie – HI! I'm back! Yeah I know it was a long time. Sorry for being away so long. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter!**

**Guest – You got it! Here you are!**

**Guest – I will always come back, even after I finish this story, I will always be making more.**

**Username – Since you asked so nicely. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Guest – Nope! Although I kinda think the same things about some of my favorite authors on here…**

**Guest – In the next chapter in fact! I almost hate reading my favorite characters die as I hate stories with OCs as some of the main characters….. oh… OH….. OH DEAR GOD WHAT DID I DO!?**

**Hetalia4Ever – XD I guess you could call it that. I don't normally have much writers block though so that was kinda new. Thank you! That really means a lot! I ended up re-reading the first to the third chapter of my story and decided after I finish this story, it's going to get a FULL MAKE OVER because I was cringing through all of my inaccuracies.**

**Happy Frenchfry – Yay! I'm very glad! I will continue doing them as long as people enjoy them! ^.^ And thank you very much!**

**CM Obsessed Girl – lol yeah, XD Hawkeye is really being a jerk, he has always made an impression on me as being very emotion driven. Oh please don't make this your top priority! That would be bad! You should make a top priority spending time with friends and loved ones! Or making friends! ^.^ Or secretly binging out on either horrible soap operas or cringe worthy anime. We all do it.**

**Train of Crazies – But of course! I wouldn't have nearly a solid or good enough plot if you hadn't given me that idea! I could never not like it!**

**SomeonesGonnaDie – again with the name, and then the response. O_O**

**Bob Story Builder - ^.^' thank you very much! When I have to be 'professional XD' and send an e-mail in or response for something, I'll always use my 'winchester' voice to make sure that I don't seem immature ('cause that's not gonna show) so I guess I've had a lot of practice. Yeah, expect a chapter in his point of view soon!**

**SomeonesGonnaDie – XD Yup yup I love Sparky, I've just always seen him as like the army's surfer dude. I have a feeling I like to shame Hawkeye O-O**

**Guest – No not that much. I worry a lot about authors that have been absent for a long time too. ^.^**


End file.
